BLUEBELL
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Hanya mengingat nama bunga itu, maka semua kenangan buruk akan muncul. RnR plisss Minna!Discontinue!
1. Prolog

Yoo Minna !

Saya datang lagi. semoga gak bosan. hehehee

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO

WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO

RATED : T

.

.

.

Semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau penuhi. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan

tersedia hanya dengan berucap saja. Kau memiliki segalanya yang ingin kau miliki. Semuanya bisa kau lakukan tanpa henti. Bahkan kau sanggup mengarungi seisi dunia jika kau ingin. Membeli sebuah pulau atau negarapun sepertinya kau sanggup. Memiliki barang mewah bukan sesuatu yang susah untuk kau wujudkan. Bahkan jika kau ingin tinggal berucap dan bagai sebuah sihir dari seorang genie, kau sudah memilikinya.

Namun…

Apa kau tahu ketika waktumu sudah berhenti apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Kau baru paham jika kau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu hal yang sederhana tapi sangat berharga. Sesuatu hal yang menurutmu pernah tak ternilai sama sekali—dibanding barang mewahmu—dan tak ada harganya. Rupanya hal itulah yang tak bisa kau lakukan.

Waktu.

Kau tak bisa membelinya. Kau tak bisa memutarnya. Kau tak bisa memilikinya. Kau tak bisa menghentikannya semaumu. Kau tak bisa menghidupkannya semau. Bahkan.

Kau sama sekali tak bisa memperpanjang waktumu sendiri.

Karena kau sama seperti makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang lain. Punya waktu yang sewaktu-waktu akan berhenti sesuai dengan janji yang kau ucapkan pada-Nya sesaat sebelum kau datang kedunia ini

untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia melangkah mantap meninggalkan apartemen mewahnya yang sudah dihuninya selama hampir 5 tahun terakhir ini. Tempatnya bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Bahkan pernah jadi urutan paling atas nama orang yang sangat berarti dan memiliki tempat khusus dikehidupannya. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal dan sepatah katapun dia meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Sebab, seandainya dia menoleh lagi kesana, dia yakin, keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya akan gagal.

Rukia meninggalkan Negara asing yang pernah jadi kehidupannya. Negara yang jauh dari Negara kelahirannya. Begitu mengambil keputusan yang boleh dibilang keputusan yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuknya dia mencoba untuk kembali lagi kenegara asalnya. Dia ingin mengakhiri segalanya disana. dengan meninggalkan segala kehidupannya.

Karier, cinta, sahabat, keluarga, dan tentu saja kehidupannya sebelum dia tahu bahwa kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya, bahkan dia sungguh terlambat menyadarinya, membuatnya akan meninggalkan semuanya.

Bukan mereka yang meninggalkan Rukia, tapi Rukia sendiri yang meninggalkan mereka. Berharap semua keputusan yang akan diambilnya ini ada keputusan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Semoga semuanya akan berakhir sesuai dengan harapannya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam pekat sebahu itu mengenakan dress berwarna kuning cerah dengan cardigan lengan pendeknya yang berwarna putih juga dengan high heels cokelatnya. Dia menggeret dengan malas koper birunya. Padahal dia sebenarnya butuh trolly barang untuk mengangkut ketiga koper raksasa yang dibawanya. Dia menyusuri tiap meter bandara internasional itu. mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dirutukinya karena membuatnya kesal menunggu. Dia sampai harus melepas kacamata cokelatnya karena berharap dia yang rabun karena tak melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Namun, tetap saja nihil.

Kesal dibukanya ponsel miliknya dan menekan keypad handphone itu dengan kasar, atau setengah mengamuk. Setelah hubungan tersambung, dia kemudian memaki pemilik hubungan yang tersambung dengan ponsel milik gadis itu. tanpa basa basi memakinya dengan kesal. Namun, bukannya meminta maaf atau bersuara menyesal, orang yang dihubunginya hanya terkikik geli. Atau lebih tepatnya suara cengesesan yang dia dengar dari sana.

Setelah puas memaki dan mengamuk gadis itu menutup teleponnya.

Lalu tanpa sadar menatap layar ponselnya.

Yah. Disana masih terpampang jelas wallpaper itu. bunga Lonceng Biru yang sangat dia sukai.

Tanpa sadar, setelah dia menatap wallpaper itu, pikirannya malah melantur kemana saja. Berkelebat kenangan muncul. Baik kenangan yang manis maupun kenangan yang pahit sekalipun. Dia baru sadar, bunga itu memang membawa pengaruh yang besar untuknya.

Cepat-cepat dia mengganti wallpaper itu dengan potret dirinya sendiri. namun, karena terasa janggal dan aneh, entah kenapa dia bergidik sendiri, dia menggantinya lagi dengan latar sebuah pantai. Langit dan laut itu terkesan menyatu tanpa batas dan menimbulkan perpotongan warna biru yang sangat indah. Walau tetap saja warna biru itu hadir didalam sana.

Warna kesukaannya sejak lahir, bisa dibilang begitu, sampai sekarang entah kenapa dia begitu mencintai warna alam itu.

Berkali-kali pikirannya dilanda berbagai pertanyaan klise dan skeptis tentang keputusannya ini. Pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan dan jawab dengan sendirinya.

Meninggalkan semuanya sama saja dengan mengatakan aku ingin hidup sendiri.

Membuka lembar baru dan berharap akan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi.

Akhirnya gadis berdress kuning itu menghempaskan dirinya sendiri dikursi bandara itu. tentu saja dengan 3 koper raksasa yang dia bawa sedari tadi. Lelah dan penat seakan memenuhi badannya. Ingin sekali berbaring dikasur bulu angsa atau berendam di bath tube dengan aroma terapi yang menyegarkan. Namun, sepertinya kebiasaan itu tak akan bisa dilakukannya lagi.

Dia harus belajar untuk bisa hidup sebiasa mungkin.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Dengan langkah yang nyaris berlari kecil, gadis yang rambutnya dicepol kebelakang itu menyusuri isi bandara. Gadis cantik dengan kulit yang putih mulus mirip kulit seorang putri, berlari kecil mencari orang sedari tadi memakinya tanpa henti. Bahkan berkali-kali dia nyaris terjatuh karena high heels yang dia kenakan menginjak sesuatu.

Wajah cantik dan mulusnya sekarang malah terkena peluh keringat.

Kalau saja pasien itu tidak banyak tingkah, gumamnya sendiri, tentu saja dia sudah tiba 10 menit lebih awal. Dia tahu benar perangai orang yang akan ditemuinya, mungkin dijemputnya ini, akan meledak bagaikan kompor gas yang dibanting sejauh mungkin dan meledakkan gasnya sembarangan. Gadis itu tahu, ini memang salahnya. Dia berjanji tapi malah jadi begini.

" Kau tahu gak udah selama apa aku nunggu! Tega amat sih kau ngebiarin aku sendirian disini! Aku udah jamuran nunggu kamu 48 menit!" teriak gadis berambut hitam pekat itu kesal. Kakinya dari tadi menghentakkan kelantai padahal dia mengenakan high heels.

" Maaf ya Bell. Kamu kan tahu aku banyak pasien. Lagian juga mana ada yang bilang minta jemput 2 setengah jam sebelumnya. Harusnya kan kamu bilang satu hari sebelumnya biar aku bisa nyesuain jadwal…" jelas gadis berambut hitam itu dengan sabar tentunya.

" Yalah! Aku tahu kok. kau dokter muda yang sibuk banget… maaf deh! Laen kali jangan panggil aku Bell lagi…" ujar Rukia.

" Loh… kan itu memang namamu ketika kau disana… lucu kok dipanggil Bell… iyakan Bell?" goda cewek berambut hitam itu lagi sambil menuil bahu sahabatnya itu.

" Udah dong Momo…! Aku lapar nih. Dari pergi tadi aku belum makan. Bisa kena gizi buruk nih…" rengek Rukia.

" Ok deh! Sebagai turis yang baru datang kemari, aku traktir kamu. Mau makan ala apa nih? Italia? Perancis? Ato mau yang Jepang punya?"

" Terserahlah… tapi aku lagi kangen masakanmu loh?"

Hinamori Momo malah mencubit pipi Rukia dengan gemes. Lalu membantunya membawa salah satu koper raksasa itu masuk kedalam mobil sedan merah kesayangannya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Hinamori Momo dan Kuchiki Rukia udah bersahabat sejak dibangku SMA kelas 1. Saat itu berteman pas masa orientasi sekolah dulu. Waktu itu mereka dikerjain sama kakak kelas, akhirnya karena sama-sama merasa dikerjain mereka membalas mengerjai kakak kelas yang dulu itu. mereka mencari ulat bulu dan menempelnya dibaju si kakak kelas. Alhasil kakak kelas itu gatal-gatal selama seminggu dan mereka dihukum seluruh kakak kelas. Disuruh nyanyi lagu kebangsaan Jepang pake menari gak jelas. Benar-benar mengesalkan kala itu.

Lalu setelah itu mereka jadi sahabat baik hingga sekarang. Banyak sekali kenakalan yang mereka buat sewaktu SMA. Walaupun Hinamori terkesan feminine tapi tetap saja akan berubah jadi tomboy begitu sama Rukia. Rukia memang anak yang nakal, keras kepala, suka seenaknya, malas, dan hal lainnya yang layaknya dilakukan anak cowok. Selalu buat onar dikelas. Bahkan pernah berdebat dengan guru olahraga karena gak mau melakukan senam. Namun, seiring bertambahnya waktu, Rukia merubah sikap. Dari yang suka seenaknya dan mirip cowok itu dia berusaha jadi cewek feminine. Alhasil usahanya berhasil dibantu Hinamori.

Sejak kecil, Hinamori sudah bercita-cita jadi dokter. Dan terbukti sekarang Hinamori udah jadi dokter muda yang diusianya yang emang masih muda itu. tentu saja karena Hinamori pintar sekali. Bahkan jauh melebihi Rukia. Setamat dari SMA Rukia sudah memilih hidup mandiri dengan segala asset yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Untuk memiliki sesuatu dan menginginkan sesuatu kala itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Rukia. Karena semua asset yang dimiliki orangtuanyalah sejak 2 tahun lalu, Rukia sudah memiliki karier yang cemerlang dan kehidupan sebagai wanita karier yang sangat hebat diusianya yang masih muda. Sama seperti sahabatnya Hinamori. Mereka memang wanita super yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan. Dengan semua berkah itu, bahkan mereka bisa menggenggam dunia.

" Nah, bolehkah aku minta kejujuran darimu? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinamori memecah suasana diam sejak mereka tiba disebuah restoran sushi yang berada dipersimpangan jalan dari bandara tadi. Koper Rukia pun masih tercangcang didalam bagasi mobil Hinamori. Rukia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya disini. Maksudnya dinegara yang bahkan sedikit demi sedikit nyaris hilang didalam memorinya.

Hinamori masih menatap mata sahabat SMAnya itu. meskipun Rukia sama sekali tak ingin melihat mata sahabatnya dan memilih melihat keadaan huru hara dijalan melalui jendela kaca restoran sushi itu.

" I don't know, what should I do… I just want to get some fresh air…" katanya malas. Entah Rukia ngelantur atau memang itulah jawabannya.

" Terakhir aku dengar, kau akan pulang kemari kalo kamu udah married_. _So? What happen with your fiancé?" sahut Hinamori ingin tahu. Hinamori merasa jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan gadis berambut hitam ini jawaban ngelantur.

" Don't asking me that question…" jawabnya kembali malas seperti tadi.

" Affair?" kata Hinamori sedikit hati-hati meski pertanyaan itu sedikit sensitive.

" Nope… he's a good man. Aku gak pernah kepikiran kalo dia bakal selingkuh. This is absolutely my decision…" kali ini Rukia menatap sahabatnya meski masih enggan.

" Lalu kenapa kamu ada disini sendirian? Apa kamu sudah bilang padanya kalo kamu liburan kemari?" tanya Hinamori. Well, Hinamori emang tahu banyak hal tentang Rukia. Ini berkat hubungan jarak jauh mereka yang begitu erat. Dan tentunya fasilitas email, Facebook, dan Twitter sangat membantu komunikasi mereka selama ini.

" Aku gak pernah bilang aku mau liburan kemari Momo. Aku cuman pengen dapat sedikit kebebasan. Aku capek terus terusan kerja dan kerja. Umur aku masih 23 tahun tau…, terlalu cepet untuk kerja… aku pengen sedikit hiburan… dan menyendiri sebentar…" kata Rukia.

Dan dia tahu itu pastilah alasan buat menutupi tujuan sebenarnya kemari.

" Tapi kamu bilang kan sama dia kalo kamu ada disini?," kali ini Hinamori ingin jawaban yang jujur dari sahabatnya. Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Hinamori, Rukia kembali diam seribu bahasa. Dalam otaknya dia memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan pada sahabatnya. Selama persahabatan yang udah terjalin selama kurang lebih 9 tahun ini, sekalipun Rukia tak pernah membohongi sahabatnya. Termasuk untuk urusan kehidupan pribadinya. Rukia selalu bicara jujur pada Hinamori. Tak pernah sekalipun Rukia menutupi apapun dari Hinamori. Baginya, yang memang Rukia adalah anak tunggal, Hinamori adalah saudara perempuannya disamping sebagai sahabat.

" Tentu saja…" jawaban Rukia terkesan mirip gumaman. Baru saja Hinamori ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kembali, sushi yang mereka pesan sudah mendarat dengan sukses diatas meja makan kecil itu. tentu saja sesuai kebiasaan Rukia, apapun yang ada diatas meja makan harus segera dimakan secepat mungkin. Hinamori kembali menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya, sahabatnya yang tengah menghabiskan bagian sushinya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sepanjang jalan setelah menyantap sushi itu, tak henti-hentinya Rukia menatap jalanan yang begitu lama dia tinggalkan. Jalanan yang mungkin hampir dia lupakan. Jalanan yang sekarang terasa asing baginya. Dan sekarang dia harus kembali membiasakan diri untuk jalanan yang saat ini akan kembali jadi rumahnya. Hinamori memang sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. namun, kalo Rukia sudah diam begini sangat sulit mengajaknya bicara sekalipun ingin mengajaknya melawak walaupun itu kesukaan gadis berkulit putih ini. Hinamori pun masih penasaran dengan tujuan sahabatnya kemari dengan koper yang sedemikian raksasa itu. masa orang yang mau liburan, atau yang dia katakan tadi ingin mendapat udara segar, membawa koper raksasa sampai 3 buah? Bukannya itu sedikit aneh? Bahkan memang mencurigakan.

Setelah perjalanan selama hampir 50 menit, mereka tiba disebuah apartemen sederhana. Hinamori sedikit kagok dengan apartemen yang kelewat sederhana itu. mungkin sedikit mirip rumah susun dipemukiman. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia hingga dia ingin tinggal ditempat yang sama sekali diluar dugaan Hinamori.

" Apa sekarang ini kamu sedang bangkrut dan memilih jadi orang sederhana?" tanya Hinamori ketika mereka tiba dibangunan apartemen yang sederhana itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum saja dan berusaha mengeluarkan koper raksasa itu dari bagasi mobil Hinamori.

" Gak bangkrut sih. Masih bisa beli 1 pulau kecil di benua Amerika. Cuman pengen hidup sederhana aja. aku ngerasa selama ini aku hidup seenak aku aja. Jadi aku pengen tahu gimana hidup sederhana itu? anggap aja ini… penelitian…" sahutnya mantap setelah koper ketiga berhasil dia keluarkan dan menatap bangunan sederhana itu.

" Kamu udah lulus kuliah 2 tahun lalu. Penelitian apa? Ruki, daripada kamu tinggal disini, mending tinggal bareng aku aja. Diapartemen aku. masih ada kok kamar kosong…" ujar sahabatnya lagi. Hinamori sendiri menatap miris bangunan yang kelewat sederhana untuk disebut apartemen ini.

" Apaan sih? Maksudmu, aku tinggal diapartemenmu dan jadi anak jalanan yang gak punya tempat tinggal?" ledek Rukia.

" Aku gak bilang gitu tau! Memangnya kamu sanggup sendirian disini? Lagipula kamu cewek tau. Kalo ada tunangan kamu sih gak masalah…" kata Hinamori lagi.

" Oh ya. Satu hal. Aku mohon banget padamu. Ini permintaan terakhir dari aku. Dan aku bakal sangat amat berterima kasih sama kamu kalo kamu bisa ngabulin permintaan aku…"

" Kamu yang kayak mau kemana aja sih. Jangan bilang aneh begitu dong. Merinding sendiri nih aku…" Hinamori bergidik ngeri.

" Aku serius…" sahut Rukia dengan mimiknya yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

Hinamori terdiam. Entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa sahabatnya sama sekali gak main-main atau sedang melakukan suatu humor lucu dan garing yang biasa dia buat sendiri dan ketawa sendiri.

Hinamori menunggu kalimat Rukia selanjutnya. Berharap ini adalah kalimat yang cukup serius.

" Jangan kasih tau siapapun aku ada disini. Termasuk tunangan aku. Boleh?" dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Hinamori terbelalak kaget. Mungkin bola matanya udah melotot terlalu besar hingga korneanya hendak meloncat keluar.

" Kamu lagi gak bercanda kan? kenapa—"

" Kan udah aku bilang… aku pengen menyendiri bentar. Kalo tunangan aku tahu aku disini, pasti dia ngajak aku pulang. Sedangkan aku belum pengen pulang dulu. Boleh ya? Sebentar aja kok… gak bakal lama…" Rukia memotong kalimat Hinamori dan kembali bermimik sedih dibuat sesedih mungkin dan memelas mungkin.

Karena gak tahu mesti gimana lagi, dengan helaan nafas yang teramat panjang, Hinamori mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya yang terkesan janggal dan aneh itu.

Tapi, kelihatannya untuk sekarang, Rukia tak akan begitu mudah bicara tentang alasan sebenarnya dia ada ditempat ini dan untuk apa. entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam pikiran Hinamori, mungkin Rukia tengah bertengkar dengan tunangannya karena suatu masalah dan tak ingin membahasnya dulu. Hinamori paham benar, kalau Rukia sudah bilang ingin menyendiri dulu, itu artinya masalahnya udah sangat besar. Karena itu Hinamori memutuskan mengikuti keinginan sahabatnya dulu dan nanti-nanti baru kembali menanyakan masalahnya yang sebenarnya. Cepat atau lambat Rukia pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinamori. Jadi, hanya perlu menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

*Kin

.

.

HEHEHEE...

sebenernya ini angst pertama saya. entah bisa suka ato gak... hohoho

review berharga yang sangat saya tunggu dari senpai...

semoga menambah kelanjutan fic gaje ini...

Jaa nee!


	2. Grandma and Her Grandson

**Yoo Minna !**

**Saya datang lagi. semoga gak bosan. hehehee**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO**

**RATED : T**

**Attention : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. ini adalah fic murni saya, cuma dalam tahap pengerjaannya saya pakai nama orang lain. mohon dimaklumi bila senpai menemukan nama lain kecuali dalam fic. hehehehe  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan resepsionist apartemen itu, Rukia segera menuju kamar yang akan dihuninya pada kehidupan selanjutnya.

Apartemen ini punya 8 lantai. Dan Rukia memilih lantai 5. Menurutnya kamar yang terlalu tinggi tidak bagus buat kesehatan. Atau tepatnya Rukia sedikit phobia pada ketinggian. Hinamori tak sempat membantunya membereskan kamar Rukia karena masih ada urusan dirumah sakitnya. Banyak pasien hari ini yang datang. Adanya virus baru yang mirip flu itu kini sedang mewabah dinegara ini.

Kamarnya tak terlalu luas. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur utama, 1 kamar tidur kecil, 1 kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tengah yang bersatu dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat tipis yang terbuat dari kaca, dan ruang teras kecil yang berisi tempat rak sepatu. Lalu beranda di kamar utama yang menghadap kelaut lepas. Walaupun tempatnya sederhana tapi cukup strategis. Tempat yang sesuai untuk orang yang ingin menghilangankan stress.

Setelah meletakkan semua koper itu di kamar utamanya, Rukia membersihkan seisi kamar apartemennya yang lumayan berantakan itu. mungkin berdebu karena sudah lama tak ada penghuninya. Dan benar saja. Debu-debu bahkan bisa dikilokan. Kamar mandinya juga tidak bersih. Banyak kotoran dan debu dimana-mana. Kelihatannya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan. Apalagi selama hidupnya, Rukia hampir-hampir tak pernah memegang batang sapu manapun. Saat sekolah dulu juga, Rukia banyak minggat ketika harus piket kelas.

Dan sekarang, kehidupan barunya banyak menuntutnya untuk selalu membersihkan debu.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya tadi, Rukia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeans pendek. Dan juga sandal boneka yang biasa digunakannya di dalam ruangan. Setelah hampir selama 5 jam penuh tanpa henti, Rukia baru menghentikan aktifitasnya. Benar juga, dia hampir mati kelelahkan karena daritadi mengurusi kamarnya sendiri. mungkin nanti dia akan memerlukan setidaknya satu pembantu yang akan membersihkan debu yang selalu bermunculan didalam kamarnya.

Setelah aktifitas berat itu, Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa berwarna ungu itu. yak! Kamarnya kali ini sudah didesainnya berwarna biru dan ungu. Sebelum membeli apartemen itu, Rukia sudah meminta pemilik apartemen itu untuk mengecat kamarnya dengan warna itu. keringat masih mengucur deras dari dahi dan tubuhnya. Langsung saja, dia berniat untuk mandi. Selama hidupnya, Rukia belum pernah sama sekali menyaksikan keringatnya sendiri sebanyak ini. Sampai-sampai sofa ungunya sudah banjir air keringatnya sendiri. saat itulah Rukia memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

Baru saja, Rukia mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dia baru sadar bahwa Rukia sama sekali lupa mengganti nomor ponselnya. Padahal dia harus mengganti seluruh yang berhubungan dengan dirinya setelah dia sampai di sini.

Dengan malas, Rukia meneliti nomor yang memanggilnya itu. merasa kenal dan tahu betul siapa yang menelponnya, Rukia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya Paman Kyouraku. Ada apa?" Rukia mengangkat ponselnya. Dan terdengar suara berat diujung sana. Pastilah paman ingin tahu kenapa aku disini. Batin Rukia kala itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa kau meninggalkan perusahaan seenak hatimu? Apa kau tahu perusahaan saat ini membutuhkanmu? Banyak proyek terbengkalai karena kau mendadak memindahkan surat kuasa perusahaan ke paman. Kenapa kau begini tiba-tiba tanpa musyawarah terlebih dahulu? Ayahmu mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu Rukia!" paman Kyouraku terdengar sangat marah pada Rukia.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan perusahaan itu. Lebih baik paman saja yang menjalankan. Lagipula, Ayah pasti tidak keberatan bila cabang perusahaan itu paman yang ambil alih. Lagipula, sepertinya Ayah lebih tertarik dengan clubnya itu… perusahaan tak akan bangkrut jika aku tinggal…" kata Rukia enteng.

"Bukan masalah bangkrut atau tidaknya perusahaan. Tapi tanggung jawabmu! Kenapa dulu kau menyanggupi bahwa kau ingin menangani perusahaan kalau kau Cuma setengah hati begini? kau mau main-main? Ingat Rukia, perusahaan itu bukan mainan. Perusahaan itu tanggungjawabmu. Harusnya kau sudah paham 'kan?" tegas paman Kyouraku lagi.

"Yah Paman. Aku paham. Makanya aku tinggalkan perusahaan untuk Paman. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk pulang lagi kesana. Aku memutuskan akan tinggal disini. Aku baru sadar, aku sama sekali tak sanggup akan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar itu…"

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak kompeten! Bagaimana mungkin Ayahmu memercayakan perusahaan sebesar ini ditanganmu! Pokoknya Paman akan tunggu kau sampai kau pulang dan selesaikan semua masalah ini! Kau ada dimana sekarang!" teriak paman Kyouraku lagi.

"Ditempat yang tak mungkin Paman temukan aku! Sudah kubilang paman. Aku tak akan kembali. Aku akan tinggal disini! Semuanya sudah kuurus disana sebelum aku pindah. Jadi Paman tinggal menjalankannya saja. Maaf Paman aku bersikap begini egois. Tapi ini permintaan terakhir dariku. Mohon Paman mengerti," kata Rukia sambil memutuskan telepon singkat itu. karena tak ingin dihubungi lagi, Rukia langsung mencabut sim card nya. Lalu mematahkan nomor yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir 10 tahun itu. Rukia masuk kekamar mandinya dan kemudian membuang patahan nomor itu ke kloset. Dengan pandangan kosong yang mungkin entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Rukia menatap aliran air kloset yang membawa nomornya ke septictank itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Perusahaan mungkin benar akan kacau karena penggantian pemimpin yang mendadak begini. bahkan sebenarnya Rukia masih memiliki beberapa proyek yang belum terealisasi. Dan beruntungnya, sebelum Rukia pindah kemari, sudah diselesaikan beberapa tender dan proyek yang setengah jalan itu. tinggal dikontrol saja.

Rukia memang bersalah meninggalkan perusahaan seperti itu dan menyerahkan pada paman begitu saja. Lagipula siapa yang bisa Rukia percaya kecuali paman Kyouraku?

Paman Kyouraku adalah adik dari ayah Rukia yang hingga saat ini belum menikah juga. Padahal usianya hampir memasuki kepala 4. Entah apa yang dipikirkan paman. Rukia saja tidak tau. Sejak ayah Rukia begitu bersemangat mengurusi club kesayangannya itu, paman Kyouraku-lah yang menemani Rukia dan mengajari Rukia dalam menyelesaikan beberapa proyek yang mesti dia tangani. Ibu Rukia sudah lama meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Dan sejak ibunya meninggal 11 tahun lalu, hubungan Rukia dan ayahnya berjalan kurang baik. mungkin saja karena ayahnya begitu terpukul karena kehilangan istri yang paling dicintainya. Sama seperti Rukia sendiri.

Satu-satunya kenangan yang masih dimiliki oleh Rukia adalah kalung dengan liontin snowflake pemberian ibunya. Ibunya sangat menyukai salju. Makanya punya liontin snowflake itu. setiap kali Rukia memakai kalung itu kenangan akan ibunya dimasa kecil terlintas begitu saja. Membuat dadanya sesak beberapa kali. Berkali-kali sewaktu kecil Rukia menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir yang begitu singkat dengan ibunya. Namun, belakangan Rukia baru menyadari ternyata Tuhan begitu baik padanya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Rukia sudah berpakaian rapi lagi. dan lagi-lagi dengan kaos dan celana pendek selutut. Entah kenapa semenjak sampai disini, kebiasaan tomboynya kumat lagi. suka memakai kaos dan celana saja. Padahal kebiasaan itu sudah hilang.

Namun, sepertinya muncul lagi. yah. Rukia ingin hidup bebas kali ini.

Ingin hidup tanpa seorangpun disisinya. Mungkin kecuali satu-satunya sahabatnya. Karena inilah yang terbaik. Rukia hanya berharap, nantinya Hinamori akan mengerti tentang situasinya.

Walaupun harapan itu pastinya hanya sekian persen.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Baru saja, ingin makan malam, Rukia lupa kalo dia sama sekali belum membeli apa-apa untuk mengisi kulkasnya sendiri. kecuali air dingin dan batu es, kulkas itu sama sekali tidak punya isi apapun. Meminta tolong pada Hinamori, tentu saja mustahil. Pasti gadis yang suka ingin tahu itu terlalu capek sehabis melayani pasiennya untuk menemani Rukia belanja. Rukia dengar dari bell boy nya, kalau mall terdekat dari apartemen ini jaraknya 20 menit dengan kendaraan dan nyaris 40 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dan tentu saja Rukia belum memiliki kendaraan. Karena dia baru saja tiba disini. Mana mungkin langsung punya kendaraan seperti ditempatnya dulu kan?

Karena tak tahu mau melakukan apa, Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemennya. Dan baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Kontan saja bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Masa ada hantu? Pikirnya.

Tanpa mengacuhkan suara yang aneh itu, Rukia melangkah. Namun, semakin melangkah, suara itu semakin jelas. Tepat ada disamping kamarnya sendiri. dan akhirnya…

BRRUUUK!

Kali ini suara benda jatuh. Penasaran, Rukia celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara.

Tuhan jangan sampai ada sadako atau sejenisnya! Bahkan Sumire sekalipun! Bisa langsung pingsan Rukia kalau menemukan hal aneh begitu.

Dan, yahaa!

Kamar disebelah Rukia terdengar agak gaduh. Rupanya disini sumber suara aneh itu. pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kenapa pintunya terbuka begini kata Rukia dalam hati.

Penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu yang lumayan tinggi, Rukia mengendap kedalam. Ruangan yang posisinya nyaris sama dengan kamarnya yang hanya berbeda perabotan dan warna ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Tak ada orang? Pikirnya lagi.

Oh Rukia! Kalau kau mengendap begitu sebentar lagi akan muncul beberapa polisi yang menangkapmu karena masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin.

Rukia menyisir isi ruangan itu. Di atas meja makannya tengah terhidang sebuah masakan. Mungkin untuk makan malam. Wah! Bisa khilaf nih. Apalagi tuntutan perut. Lagi-lagi suara hati Rukia berpikiran ngelantur.

Baru saja memandangi masakan yang kelihatan enak itu, mata Rukia terbelalak kaget. Didapur sana ada seorang perempuan tua, mungkin nenek-nenek yang berumur 60 tahunan tengah tergolek lemah lantaran tertimpa sebuah panci dan segala macam itu. secepat kilat Rukia berteriak minta tolong. Tapi sepertinya tak akan yang sanggup mendengar. Kepala nenek itu sudah mengucurkan darah segar yang kontan membuat Rukia berkeringat dingin. Mungkin juga mukanya sudah pucat pasi lantaran darah segar itu.

Sejak kecil, Rukia sangat phobia sama darah. Entah kenapa Rukia amat phobia dengan darah. Makanya dia tak mungkin mengikuti jejak Hinamori yang siap menjadi seorang dokter yang selalu berkutat dengan cairan merah kental yang membuat pusing kepala itu. dengan badan yang gemetar dan keringat dingin, Rukia segera menggendong nenek itu keluar ruangan dan meminta bantuan. Keadaan benar-benar kacau.

Sialnya ketika dia ingin menghubungi Hinamori, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa sim card-nya baru saja jadi patahan kecil yang sekarang tengah mengapung didalam septitank miliknya saat ini.

Setelah sampai kelantai bawah, dibantu dengan resepsionisnya dan beberapa bell boy itu, Rukia membawa sang nenek malang menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak makan waktu banyak menuju rumah sakit. Karena dengan mudahnya sebuah taksi meluncur mendekati Rukia yang panik + kebingungan ini.

Beruntung ini malam hari, makanya tak ada satupun yang menyadari wajah pucat pasi milik Rukia. Wajahnya mirip yang kena penyakit saja. Bahkan Rukia sendiri hampir pingsan karena udaranya sudah terkontaminasi dengan bau darah yang khas itu.

Setelah membawa sang nenek keruang instalasi gawat darurat itu, Rukia baru bernafas lega. Dan menghempaskan dirinya dikursi didepan ruang tunggu IGD itu. kalau saja kursi itu tak ada mungkin Rukia benar-benar pingsan karena lemas. Baru saja tiba di sini sudah muncul saja kejadian aneh. Sesaat ketika Rukia memandangi kaosnya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu, sekelebat ingatan muncul. Apakah darah ini akan muncul juga dari dirinya?

Apakah nantinya darah ini akan mengalir di kaos-kaos lainnya?

"Nona ini keluarganya pasien tadi ya?" seorang suster memecahkan lamunan Rukia.

Merasa jika yang di maksud suster ini adalah nenek yang nyaris mati karena tertimpa panci-panci aneh itu, Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Pasien hanya mengalami shock ringan. Cedera ringan yang dialaminya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kepala dan organ dalam otaknya. Hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengganti perbannya," jelas sang suster.

"Aku cemas kalau Nenek itu terkena sesuatu yang aneh. Bisa tidak untuk CT-scan saja kepalanya? Untuk memastikan kalau nenek itu bener-bener baik saja…" ujar Rukia lagi. kali ini mimik wajahnya sangat cemas. Apa dia lupa bahwa nenek itu sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya? Rukia kelewat panik.

"Yah. Tentu saja," sahut suster itu pula.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Tidak ada yang aneh didalam otaknya. Hanya cedera ringan saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal di bawa kerumah sakit lagi. juga tak ada efek lain atas cedera ini. Hanya mengalami luka luar saja. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan…" jelas dokter itu sambil meneliti hasil CT scan si nenek itu. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter ini. Cukup mendengar bahwa nenek yang kebetulan dia temukan itu baik-baik saja hatinya sudah cukup lega bukan main.

"Nona kelihatan kurang baik. Apa Nona sakit?" sahut suster itu lagi ketika akan mengantar si nenek pulang bersama Rukia.

"Ah… tidak. Cuma kebiasaan yang memang sering terjadi…"

Yah. Wajah Rukia masih pucat pasi. Dan tentu saja keringat dingin masih membanjirinya. Niatan untuk membawa nenek itu pulang kembali tertunda karena si nenek masih asyik di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin karena shock itu hingga kini si nenek sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Dan suster itu bilang bahwa si nenek sedang tertidur akibat dari obat penenang dan obat lainnya.

Apa keluarganya sama sekali belum muncul? Gumam Rukia lagi.

Mana ada yang membiarkan seorang nenek begini tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Mana ada yang mengurusnya. Kenapa keluarganya begitu kejam begini sih? Rutuk Rukia lagi.

Segala macam urusan administrasi sudah diselesaikan sama Rukia. Ya. Sejak dulu, Rukia emang punya sifat kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Dia memang tak sanggup membiarkan orang di sekelilingnya kesusahan. Apalagi kali ini seorang nenek yang jelas-jelas nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

Rukia sama sekali lupa, bagaimana sosok seorang wanita di dalam hidupnya. Sejak kecil dia sama sekali tak mengenal kakek dan neneknya. Lalu kepergian ibunya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. membuatnya jadi tak mengenal bagaimana figure seorang wanita. Dia hanya tahu bagaimana laki-laki menyelesaikan masalahnya. Diam dan tanpa airmata. Mungkin selama hidupnya Rukia tak pernah menangis atau mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan saja dia bisa menangis. Dan sewaktu kenyataan tentang dirinya terkuakpun, dia tak menangis. Atau tepatnya tak bisa menangis.

"Nenek! Nenek! Apa nenek baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba suara rendah yang Rukia yakini adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Dan benar saja. Ada seorang laki-laki dengan jaket bertudungnya, berlari menghampiri si nenek yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Rukia hanya bisa melongo saja menyaksikan pemuda aneh ini datang menghambur disisi sang nenek. Siapa cowok ini? Pikir Rukia.

Wajah cowok itu sangat cemas. Mungkin dalam pikirannya nenek itu nyaris kehilangan nyawa setelah menyaksikan lumuran darah di sisi dapur dan keadaan yang lumayan kacau disana.

Tanpa menghiraukan Rukia disisi lain, pemuda itu tetap saja menatap neneknya penuh cemas. Mungkin dia menyesal karena membiarkan neneknya sampai jadi begini.

"Tenang saja. Nenek itu baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah kok…" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

Dan tentu saja membuat sang pemuda menoleh. Mata pemuda itu menatap Rukia seolah menuntut penjelasan kenapa Rukia bisa ada disana. Rukia segera menjelaskan duduk masalahnya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam saja. Hingga akhirnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong nenek. Bisakah kau pulang dan tak usah disini lagi…" katanya dingin tanpa melihat Rukia lagi.

"Hah?" Rukia hanya melongo saja mendengar pernyataan aneh dari pemuda itu.

"Aku bilang. Kau bisa pulang! Makasih sudah nolongin nenek aku! kau tuli?" sahutnya ketus dan dingin lagi.

"Heh! Dengar ya! Tanpa kau mintapun, aku bakal pulang! Dasar orang gila!" kata Rukia sama ketusnya dengan pemuda itu.

Namun, ketika Rukia beranjak pergi, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang nenek. Rukia nyaris meledak begitu mendengar perkataan sinis dari pemuda yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya itu! Menyebalkan sekali! Teriak Rukia dalam hatinya. Dan malam itu, Rukia pulang sendirian dengan taksi dan masuk kedalam apartemennya lalu memejamkan mata karena lelah dan nyaris pingsan karena phobianya sendiri. tidak menunjukkan kelemahan didepan orang banyak itulah motto Rukia.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Rukia masih belum tidur. Entah kenapa insomnianya kumat kembali. Padahal melihat darah yang segitu banyaknya Rukia bahkan nyaris pingsan.

Seketika darahnya langsung mendidih begitu mengingat pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba datang itu. mungkinkah pemuda aneh itu adalah cucu si nenek? Kalau untuk jadi anak kayaknya terlalu muda. Pikiran Rukia lagi.

Pemuda itu tak terlalu tinggi bahkan mungkin hampir sama dengan tinggi Rukia. Sekilas warna rambutnya bukan warna hitam atau warna cokelat, atau bahkan warna pirang. Entah warna apa yang tersembunyi di balik tudung jaketnya itu. kelihatan sinis sekali pemuda itu. bahkan nyaris membentak Rukia. Dan entah kenapa Rukia malah kepikiran tentang nenek yang tak kunjung bangun itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Shirou… kau sudah pulang?" ujar sang nenek. Kelihatannya berkat pertolongan darurat dari Rukia malam tadi, nenek itu sudah mendingan kembali. Buktinya dia sudah cukup sehat untuk bangun dan melihat cucunya yang masih tertelungkup disisi tempat tidurnya. Yak~ cucu si nenek. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Setengah sadar, Toushirou bangun sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Tampaknya semalam pemuda itu begadang menunggui sang nenek.

"Nenek sudah bangun?" sahut Toushirou kembali.

"Kau lihat dimana anak perempuan yang semalam? Kenapa dia tak ada ya? Nenek mau bilang terima kasih…" kata si nenek sambil celingukan nyari sosok perempuan yang semalam nyaris pingsan lantaran membawanya kerumah sakit.

" Oh. Perempuan itu. Sudah Shirou suruh pulang. Lagipula. Kenapa perempuan tak dikenal begitu bisa sama nenek? Kalo dia sampai ngapa-ngapain nenek bagaimana? Kan aku yang repot nek…" kata pemuda itu malas.

Tanpa basa basi lagi nenek itu mendelik sinis dan menjitak sang pemuda hingga yang punya kepala langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Nenek ini kenapa sih! Sakit nek! Kenapa nenek pukul aku?" Toushirou menuntut penjelasan.

"Tentu saja! Kau main usir saja penolong nenek! Bahkan nenek tidak tahu siapa namanya! Mana mungkin anak sebaik itu punya niat jahat! Kau ini suka sekali seenaknya!" teriak sang nenek kesal. Kayaknya umurnya belum sampai 60 tahun. Staminanya masih kuat untuk berteriak sana sini.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja. Lagipula apa nenek tahu kalau semalam dia itu pucat sekali makanya aku suruh pulang? Bukan tanpa maksud aku memintanya pulang. Lagipula. Kenapa nenek jadi perhatian begitu sama dia?" jelas sang cucu.

Si nenek hanya terdiam saja dan kemudian merengek minta pulang. Begitu sampai di administrasi, pembayaran sudah dilakukan. Dan itu menambah bikin urat kepala Toushirou bermunculan karena kebingungan. Siapa yang sudah mengurus neneknya sampai sejauh ini?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Rukia baru menyadari bahwa dia bukan berada ditempatnya yang dulu. Bukan di apartemen mewahnya yang dulu. Dan bukan bersama tunangan yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Yah. Dia sendirian di apartemen sederhana ini. Begitu bangun dari tidurnya, yang sebenarnya Rukia baru saja tidur pukul 2 dini hari karena insomnianya kumat, Rukia langsung membuka jendela dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Suasana laut kala pagi memang begitu menyenangkan. Perlahan, Rukia membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi itu membelai wajahnya. Menatap pagi yang begitu sempurna ini. Entah berapa pagi lagi yang bisa dilewatinya dengan sempurna begini.

Rukia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dikehidupannya ini. Karena dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membangun masa depan. Masa depannya perlahan sudah menghitam dan tak akan berwarna seperti dulu lagi. setidaknya, Rukia menyadari satu hal bahwa dia harus lebih menghargai setiap waktunya dengan tidak terlibat dengan kejadian yang aneh-aneh. Rukia benar-benar murni ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendiri.

Selama hampir 30 menit menatap pagi yang indah itu, Rukia bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya. Hari ini dia harus mengisi kulkasnya. Atau dia akan mati karena kelaparan. Tak mungkin dia memulai hidupnya dengan junk food lagi. Rukia harus membiasakan diri dengan hidup sehat.

Begitu membuka pintu apartemennya, lagi-lagi Rukia menatap pintu sebelah. Rasanya semalam dia hampir jadi orang gila karena satu nenek. Dan setelahnya, dia kembali kesal karena perlakuan pemuda aneh yang seenaknya bicara ketus padanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa ada pemuda aneh begitu.

Baru saja memaki dan mengutuk dalam hati pemuda aneh itu, orang yang dipikirkan malah udah muncul di arah lift apartemen dengan nenek itu. tentu saja Rukia melongo. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? rutuknya. Dan tentu saja sang pemuda sama kagetnya melihat perempuan yang disuruhnya pulang itu malah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

Nenek itu girang sekali begitu bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Bahkan Rukia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nak? Kau yang semalam menolong nenek itu'kan?" ujar si nenek. Rukia hanya mengangguk tak enak. Setelah si nenek berjalan, mungkin nyaris berlari menghampirinya, Rukia jadi tak tega untuk pergi.

"Ternyata kita tetangga ya? Kau tinggal dengan siapa nak?" tanya si nenek lagi.

"Sendirian nek…" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Astaga! Kok anak perempuan begini malah tinggal sendirian, memangnya orangtuamu kemana? Apa kau tak punya keluarga?" si nenek malah memburunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang harusnya Rukia tak perlu jawab.

"Aku liburan disini nek… hehehe…" Rukia hanya menjawabnya sekenanya saja.

"Masuklah… biar nenek siapkan makanan… sebagai tanda terima kasih nenek… ayo…" nenek itu malah makin gencar menarik lengan Rukia untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

" Ti-tidak usah nek… aku sudah makan kok… beneran… lagipula… aku masih ada urusan nek…" Rukia mati-matian menolak dengan halus permintaan si nenek. Namun,..

"Tuh kan… nenek tak percaya sih. Perempuan itu pasti punya urusan sendiri. lagipula… aku udah bilang makasih sama dia. Tak perlu sampai melibatkan diri terlalu jauh dengan orang asing itu…" cucu si nenek membuka tudung jaket yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Membuat Rukia membelalak kaget bertemu kembali dengan orang yang mengusirnya semalam. Bahkan bicara ketus padanya.

"Eh, kau yang semalam 'kan?" sahut Rukia tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Aneh? Aku cucunya Nenek. Lagipula kau tak perlu baik-baik sama kami. Toh kami tak butuh kebaikan orang asing!" ujarnya bertambah sadis dan membuat Rukia menganga lebih lebar lagi. namun, begitu Rukia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada laki-laki aneh itu, sang nenek sudah memukul si cucu dengan sekali jitakan yang sukses membuat laki-laki dingin itu mengaduh kesakitan. Rukia tambah bergidik ngeri membayangkan nenek yang semalam tergolek lemah dan nyaris kehilangan banyak darah ini masih mampu memukul cucunya sendiri. karena ngeri membayangkan si nenek bakal melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan Rukia mau tak mau Rukia menerima ajakan si nenek untuk sarapan bareng.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang biasa memasak itu cucu nenek. Oh ya, nama cucu nenek ini Hitsugaya Toushiro. Anaknya memang sedikit kasar, tapi tenang saja. Sebenarnya dia itu baik. semalam, nenek kelaparan dan lama sekali menunggu anak ini pulang dari kuliah dan kerja sambilannya. Makanya nenek masak sendiri dan kena musibah itu. untuk kau datang… oh ya, nenek belum tahu siapa nama kamu nak…" si nenek begitu bersemangat bercerita dengan Rukia. Si cucu yang punya nama Toushirou itu malah sudah sibuk di dapur dan dengan celemek warna pinknya. Sedikit membuat Rukia terkikik geli karena penampilan pemuda aneh itu. Laki-laki yang suka masak.

"tak perlu sok akrab begitu deh… Nenek terlalu banyak bicara sama orang asing itu…" sahut Toushirou dari dapurnya. Saat itu Rukia dan nenek sedang berbincang diruang tamu. Lagi-lagi laki-laki aneh ini menyulut pertengkaran.

"Konsentrasi saja sama masakanmu!" teriak si nenek. Wah! Kok jadi gini pikir Rukia.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Nenek bisa panggil aku Rukia…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum pada nenek itu. Rukia tak mengira bahwa kedatangannya ke sini justru dapat kenalan aneh.

Padahal dia sama sekali tidak merencanakan pertemuan aneh ini.

"Rukia? Nama yang cantik. Apa ibumu yang memberikan nama itu?" kata si nenek lagi.

"Yah. Ibuku sangat menyukai nama itu. makanya menamaiku dengan Rukia," jelas Rukia lagi.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, masakan yang dimasak Toushirou telah selesai. Toushirou menghidangkannya di meja makan layaknya seorang koki professional. Rukia sampai melongo melihat si cucu menyeramkan ini bisa membuat masakan sedemikian cepatnya. Walau hanya masakan sederhana saja. Dia membuat omelet, sayur tumis, dan nasi goreng. Makan pagi yang enak banget nih.

"Kalau perlu apa-apa, Rukia-chan bisa kok makan di sini, nenek sangat senang kalo Rukia-chan mau main ke sini. Soalnya, Toushirou suka pulang larut malam. Nenek kan sendirian. Jadi butuh teman juga. Apalagi nenek pengen sekali punya cucu perempuan. Lain kali Rukia-chan temenin nenek ya…" pinta si nenek ditengah-tengah acara makan pagi itu.

"Nenek ini. Dia itu orang asing. Jangan sembarangan mengajaknya masuk kalau dia ngapa-ngapain Nenek bagaimana?" Toushirou terlihat amat curiga dengan Rukia.

"Enak saja! Maksudmu ngapa-ngapain itu apa? jangan sembarangan yah! Emangnya aku penjahat apa!" hardik Rukia.

"Memang kau muka penjahat! Muka kriminal. Makanya mesti hati-hati!" delik Toushirou sinis.

"Dibanding aku kau tuh yang mirip penjahat! Rambutmu aja warnanya aneh gitu! Sembarangan aja menuduhku!" dan Rukia melakukan perlawanan sengit sambil mengacungkan sendok kearah Toushirou.

"Ini memang dari lahir tahu! Jangan asal bikin persepsi ya!" teriak Toushirou lagi.

Pertengkaran sengit itu berhasil dihentikan si nenek yang memukul kedua kepala anak itu dengan tutup panci. Seketika juga kedua anak yang tak sesuai umur itu bisa dihentikan.

Setelah mereka terdiam satu sama lain, acara makan pagi yang menyeramkan itu berhenti. Karena si nenek harus mandi dulu. Dan Toushirou tengah mencuci sisa sarapan pagi mereka.

Si nenek berpesan pada Rukia agar menunggunya selesai mandi.

Rukia berkeliling meneliti isi rumah yang lumayan rapi buat ditinggali seorang bocah dan nenek-nenek. Di dekat sebuah meja yang diletakan di pinggir dinding dekat meja makan terpajang berbagai foto. Kebanyakan foto ukuran kecil. Ada foto Toushirou dan foto Toushirou bersama teman-temannya. Mereka tampak memegang sebuah piala besar dengan aksen bola ditengah piala itu. tampak Toushirou memang agak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tingginya memang masih jauh dari teman-teman lainnya. Dan juga, warna rambutnya yang sedikit mencolok itu. dan entah kenapa, Rukia berangsur menyukai warna rambutnya yang seputih salju itu.

Rambutnya memang tak ada unsur dari bekas cat rambut atau pemutihan dini, alias uban. Itu emang murni warna asli rambutnya. Rukia meneliti rambut si pemuda yang semalam berbicara ketus padanya dan pagi ini bertengkar dengannya di meja makan.

Begitu meneliti seisi meja itu, ada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Rukia mencoba nekad masuk. Sejak kecil keingintahuannya memang kelewat besar dan tak ragu buat masuk kesana.

Kamar itu sedikit berantakan. Walau hanya berantakan karena berbagai pakaian kotor yang bertebaran disana. tapi semuanya bersih dari debu dan terkesan sangat bersih. Warna kamar ini didominasi dengan warna putih. Tebakan Rukia bahwa ini adalah kamar anak cowok dan pastilah kamar si Toushirou. Didinding kamar itu terpajang poster pemain sepak bola terkenal didunia. Ada Ronaldo, Messi, Maradonna, dan lainnya, terlalu banyak. Rukia bahkan tak ingat siapa saja. Dan disudut kamar itu ada sebuah lemari kaca kecil yang menyimpan sebuah baju kesebelasan sepak bola dengan warna biru. Rukia semakin menuju kelemari kaca itu. sepertinya baju itu sangat berharga hingga disimpan didalam lemari kaca. Dan adanya sebuah bola kaki disana juga.

"Heh! Pendek!" seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk yang sukses membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar amat kencang lantaran suara kagetan itu.

Rukia masih mengelus dadanya karena merasa jantungnya baru saja melompat keluar.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak mengejutkan orang! Bisa jantungan nih…" celetuk Rukia.

"Kau mau maling ya? Masuk kamar orang seenaknya!" seru Toushirou lagi.

"Siapa yang mau maling! aku Cuma liat-liat aja. Lagian juga pintunya aku buka. Kalau aku mau maling pintunya pasti ditutup bodoh!" balas Rukia.

"Jangan gara-gara nenek baik hati sama kau aku juga mesti baik hati sama kau ya! Tak akan! kau keluar sana Pendek! aku mau ganti baju!" ujar Toushirou sinis.

"Iya! Terserah deh! aku juga tak butuh kau baik-baik sama aku! Ehh! Ingat yah! Jangan panggil aku Pendek begitu! Nama aku bukan Pendek!" sahut Rukia geram.

"Loh… kaukan memang pendek? Apalagi? Memangnya aku salah, Pendek?" kali ini Toushirou sedikit menggoda Rukia.

Dengan raut muka yang memanas dan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul, Rukia langsung menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seharian ini Rukia menemani si nenek di apartemennya. Sampai dia lupa waktunya mengisi kulkasnya sendiri.

Nenek itu bercerita bahwa Toushirou itu masih 19 tahun dan baru kuliah disini. Sebelumnya Toushirou dan nenek itu tinggal dikota lain dan baru pindah kemari ketika ibunya meninggal dunia. Rukia tambah melongo bahwa laki-laki yang bicara sinis dan seenaknya padanya itu masih 19 tahun!

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu gak sadar? Rukia dikerjain anak kecil.

Tanpa sadar Rukia justru semakin tertarik ke dalam kehidupan sang nenek dan sang cucu. Padahal, harusnya Rukia bisa menjaga dirinya untuk tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan nenek itu. karena akan semakin banyak alasan yang memungkinkan dia untuk semakin ingin menikmati hidupnya sendiri.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, si nenek akhirnya tertidur dan Rukia membiarkan nenek itu tidur setelah membereskan rumahnya. Entah kenapa Rukia malah berbuat begitu. dan akhirnya, Rukia menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli isi kulkasnya. Juga nomor perdana. Dia ingat bahwa dia harus membeli sebuah nomor untuk menghubungi Hinamori. Bisa saja sahabatnya itu panik begitu tahu nomornya yang lama sudah tak aktif lagi. dan lebih tepatnya nomor itu sudah patah dan masuk kedalam septic tank.

Rukia ingin sekali pindah dari sana biar bisa melepaskan diri dari nenek itu. namun, setiap kali melihat nenek itu, Rukia semakin tak tega dan malah ingin bersama nenek itu. mungkin karena sudah lama Rukia tak punya figure seorang wanita yang mampu menemaninya kapan saja. Dan nenek itu muncul begitu Rukia merindukan figure itu.

Setelah belanja dan mengisi kulkasnya, Rukia membuka kartu perdana yang baru saja dibelinya. Kartu yang sembarangan dia ambil karena merasa tak perlu terlalu lama menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Karena terlalu sering menelpon Hinamori. Rukia dengan mudah mengingat nomor sahabatnya itu. beberapa nomor segera ditekannya dan menunggu sambungan saja.

"Selamat malam…" sahut pemilik ponsel diujung sana membuat Rukia terkikik geli.

"Gila! Suaramu lembut sekali. Tak menyangka yang punya malah perempuan galak sepertimu…" ujar Rukia.

"Ruki? Loh ini nomormu ya? Kenapa dengan nomor yang lama?" tanya Hinamori.

"Nanti aku ceritain. Sekarang, kau simpan saja nomor yang ini. Nomor yang lama hapus aja ya…"

"Sebenarnya kau apakan sih nomor lama? Kan sayang banget tuh nomor sudah lama. Lagipula, nomornya cantik… kau ada ada aja deh…"

"Ya sudah deh. Begitu saja. Sudah ya, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. kau pasti sibuk banget kan sama pasienmu…" kata Rukia lagi dan kemudian mengakhiri hubungan itu.

Hatinya terasa teriris sembilu.

Entah kenapa hanya karena ini, Rukia sampai harus membohongi temannya.

Meninggalkan segalanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC...

hohoho akhirnya update juga...

makasih buat yang review...

bales review yaaa

nakki-males login : makasih udah review senpai. heheh iya nih saya lama amat updatenya. secara keseluruhan saya udah ubah dengan tulisan yang seharusnya. karena awalnya saya mau pakai bahasa gaul, tapi kayaknya gak cocok. hehehe

Airin Aizawa : makasih udah review senpai. hehehe ini baru muncul Hitsunya doang. sabar yang laennya yaa...

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive : makasih udah review senpai. semoga yang ini gak salah lagi. tapi saya gak berani bilang kalau 100% pada betul. heheheh

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Toushirou's Past

**Yoo Minna !**

**Saya datang lagi. semoga gak bosan. hehehee**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO**

**RATED : T**

**Attention : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. ini adalah fic murni saya, cuma dalam tahap pengerjaannya saya pakai nama orang lain. mohon dimaklumi bila senpai menemukan nama lain kecuali dalam fic. hehehehe  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekerjaan tidak ada dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Entah kenapa kehidupan begitu pelik. Memang tujuan Rukia adalah menyendiri dan tak ingin terlibat dengan siapapun. Namun, entah kenapa dia baru merasa begitu asing hidup sendirian.

Pagi ini, pagi-pagi sekali maksudnya, Rukia sudah keluar dari apartemennya. Mencoba menghirup udara bebas. Entah kenapa pagi ini begitu dingin dan terkesan sejuk. Karenanya dia mencoba jalan-jalan keluar sebentar.

Baru 3 hari Rukia menghabiskan waktunya disini. Tapi berbagai kejadian aneh menyeruak masuk kedalam hidupnya. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kejadian apapun. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Dengan kaos biru kesayangannya, jaket bertudung berwarna putih itu, celana kaos pinknya dan sepatu sneaker satu-satunya yang dia punya. Lainnya hanya flat dan high heels. Rukia jarang membeli sneaker. Karena sepatu itu tak akan pernah dipakainya. Setidaknya ketika dia tinggal di New York dulu, bersama tunangannya yang pasti.

Rukia melangkah dengan semangat menuju komplek apartemen. Memang dibelakang apartemennya ada sebuah pantai yang cukup sepi. Tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki, akan menemukan pantai itu. matahari nyaris terbit meski baru menampakkan sinarnya. Dan ketika Rukia sampai, benar saja, pantai itu terlalu sepi. Kecuali satu hal aneh yang dia temukan. Seseorang dengan jaket tudung biru dongker, sepatu keds, dan celana kaos panjang itu tengah bermain dengan sebuah bola. Dan tentu saja itu bola kaki. Lama Rukia memperhatikan sosok itu dari kejauhan. Menerka-nerka apakah Rukia pernah melihatnya. Sosok itu begitu lihai memainkan bola itu di kakinya. Gerakannya bagai pemain professional. Kaki-kaki itu begitu lincah diatas pasir itu memainkan bola. Bola itu bahkan seperti tak terlepas dari sang punya kaki.

Siapa orang yang bermain bola kaki ditengah pantai begini? Pagi hari pula.

Dan, begitu tudung jaketnya tersingkap, Rukia barulah menyadari satu hal.

Itu Toushirou. Cucu nenek sebelah itu.

Kenapa setiap kali diluar rumah, Toushirou selalu menggunakan tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya? Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi isi kepala Rukia.

Merasa diperhatikan sedari tadi, Toushirou menoleh kearah yang memperhatikannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang memperhatikan aksinya sedari tadi adalah wanita tetangga yang hampir setiap ketemu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Toushirou menghentikan aksinya dan menendang bola itu keatas lalu menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Toushirou menggamit bola itu di lengan kanannya lalu menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tanpa ijin.

"Penampilanku tidak gratis tahu…" ujarnya memecah lamunan Rukia.

Rukia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan membelalak kaget.

"Maksudmu apa? Memangnya kau siapa? Seperti yang pemain hebat saja." kata Rukia kemudian. Toushirou terkekeh entah kenapa.

"Kenapa kau pagi begini main bola? Memangnya tak ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Rukia ketika suasana kembali hening dipagi itu.

"Selain pagi, aku tak sempat main. Soalnya aku bakal sibuk dari pagi sampai malam nanti. Makanya cuma pagi aku bisa main bola…" ujarnya menatap bola yang digamitnya itu sedari tadi.

"Kalau Cuma hobi 'kan, bisa main futsal sama teman-temanmu…" ujar Rukia.

"Ini bukan hobi tahu! Aku suka sepakbola. Aku pengen jadi pemain sepakbola terkenal. Dan aku juga pengen ikut di piala dunia mendatang. Itu cita-cita aku…" sahutnya bersemangat.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Laki-laki ini ingin jadi pemain bola? Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Seakan menyadari kata-kata yang dipikirnya kelewat bodoh itu Toushirou langsung salah tingkah. Toushirou mengutuk dirinya kesal. Kenapa dia harus membicarakan hal bodoh begitu pada gadis yang gak dikenalnya sama sekali. Kenapa sama harus gadis yang kebetulan jadi tetangganya itu.

"Ahh! Sudahlah. Anggap saja aku tadi ngelantur…" ujar Toushirou seraya meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berpikir sedari tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Kalau itu cita-cita… kenapa tidak diwujudkan? Kan' kau bilang kau ingin sekali jadi pemain bola dan ke piala dunia? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Harusnya kau ikut suatu klub 'kan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Itu… mustahil buat aku… mana ada klub yang mau menerima fisikku ini…" ujarnya sendu. Rukia memperhatikan fisik Toushirou sekilas. Tak ada yang aneh sama dia. Kecuali badannya dan rambutnya. Oh ya! Rambut. Pikir Rukia. Pantas saja selama ini dia selalu menutup rambut salju itu dengan tudung jaketnya. Pasti dianggap aneh.

"Kau'kan belum pernah mencoba? Kenapa menyerah begitu? Kita tak akan tahu hasilnya kalau tidak mencoba. Lagipula siapa bilang tak ada klub yang mau menerima fisikmu. Semuanya bagus-bagus saja 'kan? Tak ada yang cacat atau yang kurang. Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri?" sahut Rukia pula.

"Aku pernah coba sekali. Masuk klub. Dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Itu pengalaman buruk buat aku. Makanya aku tak mau mencoba lagi. Kau seperti yang sudah tua saja bicara begitu… memangnya kau tidak kuliah apa?" Toushirou mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan beda 6 tahun. Lagian juga. Aku sudah kuliah… ngapain lagi kuliah? Makanya kau harus sopan sama aku! Mengerti?" Rukia menyentil dahi Toushirou dan itu sukses membuat Toushirou meringis kesakitan. Toushirou sadar jika pagi ini dia sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Kenapa juga dia bicara begitu pada gadis aneh itu. Dan lagi, gadis yang terpaut 6 tahun darinya. Membuatnya kembali berpikir ulang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah melakukan senam kecil sehabis melakukan jalan pagi dipinggir pantai yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil antara Toushirou dan Rukia, Rukia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Yaitu membersihkan rumah mungilnya itu. Padahal, sejak lahir hingga kini, atau tepatnya Rukia baru menyadarinya sekarang, Rukia sama sekali belum pernah membersihkan apapun. Apalagi kalau bukan karena semuanya sudah dibersihkan sama pembantu-pembantunya yang bekerja padanya. Bahkan ketika tinggal di New York dulu, yah tempat tinggalnya 7 tahun lalu hingga 3 hari yang lalu sebelum dia memutuskan tinggal disini, semuanya adalah hasil kerja pembantu makanya rumahnya bisa sangat bersih.

Dan sekarang, tampaknya tidak begitu lagi. Rukia memutuskan akan membersihkan semuanya sendiri saja. Toh, nantinya dia akan sendirian juga. Jadi tak butuh terlalu banyak orang yang menemaninya. Sementara ayahnya saja tidak terlalu peduli dengannya. Setelah membereskan rumahnya, Rukia menumpuk sebuah sampah dan memasukkannya kedalam plastic besar. Rencananya plastic itu akan dibawa keluar. Ketempat penampungan sampah yang ada di depan apartemen ini.

Bekas kantong makanan yang semalam, dan beberapa macam botol bekas dijadikan satu dan siap dilempar keluar ketika,

"Loh… Rukia-chan mau kemana?" muncullah seorang nenek yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa itu disamping kamarnya Rukia yang otomatis membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"Loh… Nenek sudah sehatan? Sudah jalan keluar?" Rukia seperti panik akan sesuatu yang semestinya tak perlu dia khawatirkan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah, Nenek sekarang sudah baikan. Mau kemana Rukia-chan sudah keluar pagi-pagi?" tanya si nenek lagi.

"Buang sampah. Terus mau belanja buat isi kulkas. Nenek sendiri mau kemana?" Rukia memperhatikan sebuah tas belanja rotan yang dibawa sang nenek.

"Kepasar. Nenek mau belanja buat makan malam. Katanya Shiro-chan mau masak hari ini. Mau ikut nenek? Rukia-chan bisa temani Nenek ke pasar 'kan?" si nenek malah menawarkan ajakan yang semestinya Rukia tolak.

Pasar? Kata-kata itu saja sudah cukup menakutkan untuk gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal kata itu kecuali didalam buku pelajarannya. Yang dia tahu, hanyalah mall tempatnya belanja. Dan semuanya sudah tersedia disana. Pakaian, sayur, ikan, daging, dan segala macam. Dan apakah maksud nenek itu adalah pasar yang berada dipemukiman seperti itu?

"Loh… kenapa Rukia-chan?" si nenek malah cemas menyaksikan Rukia hanya diam sambil membayangkan seperti apa pasar yang akan didatangi nenek itu.

"Entahlah Nek. Aku belum pernah ke pasar…" Rukia nyaris bergumam mengatakan hal itu. Tentulah dia tak yakin akan keputusan aneh itu.

Si nenek malah melotot dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tertunduk malu dan mukanya nyaris mirip tomat yang kelewat masak itu. Lucu ya? Pikirnya.

" Tenang saja. Tempatnya tidak seburuk itu kok. Ayo ikut Nenek…" si nenek menarik lengan Rukia dengan agak memaksa. Meskipun Rukia bimbang dan ragu, tetap saja tarikan si nenek mengalahkan segalanya. Mau tak mau, Rukia harus kepasar!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan sebuah bis yang lumayan sesak, karena dari apartemennya sampai kepasar butuh waktu 10 menit. Sesampainya dipasar, Rukia nyaris mau pingsan. Begitu ramai dan sesak. Selama ini dia selalu belanja di mall dan tak sehiruk pikuk disini. Di mall kecuali musik dari operator mall tak ada suara lain. Dan ini semuanya bersuara. Dari yang menawar barang sampai yang menjajakan barangnya. Rukia terus berpegangan pada si nenek takut hilang. Karena, kalau sampai Rukia nyasar dipasar ini, tentunya dia tak mungkin bisa pulang dengan segera.

Si nenek begitu gesit menarik Rukia. Pertama Rukia diajak melihat stan ikan, daging dan segala macam hewani. Sepanjang stan itu, Rukia berkali-kali bergidik ngeri menyaksikan tukang-tukang ikan dan daging itu membantai barang jajakannya. Apalagi ketika memotong sebuah ayam, Rukia nyaris muntah dan pucat karena darah yang mengalir dari si ayam. Lalu, saat sampai di stan ikan, Rukia begitu senang menyaksikan ikan-ikan yang berenang didalam akuarium raksasa itu. dan akhirnya loncat sana sini sampai terkena lumpur pasar karena ketakutan melihat belut besar yang begitu menggelikan.

Si nenek hanya tersenyum saja menyaksikan tingkah Rukia ini. Sepertinya anak manja berhasil dikerjain oleh nenek tua. Si nenek begitu senang membawa Rukia kepasar ini. Seperti cita-citanya dulu yang begitu menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan akhirnya Rukia jadi sasaran. Rukia membawa barang belanjaan si nenek yang kelewat banyak itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya si nenek belanja keperluan untuk satu tahun!

Setelah puas mengubrak abrik pasar, Rukia diajak si nenek membeli sebuah jajanan pasar. Rukia belum pernah memakan jajanan pasar. Tentu saja karena dia selama ini selalu makan masakan koki yang sengaja memasak didalam rumahnya. Ternyata jajanan pasar tak begitu buruk. jauh didalam lubuk hati Rukia dia begitu senang bisa belanja dipasar dengan si nenek. Perasaannya sama seperti belanja bersama ibu sendiri.

Selesai belanja, Rukia kembali diajak di nenek keapartemennya. Rukia diajak si nenek untuk masak makan siang. Taukan? Rukia sendiri tak pernah memegang pisau. Jadi ketika disuruh mengupas bawang merah, Rukia malah menangis dan tak melanjutkannya. Ketika disuruh menggoreng ikan, Rukia melempar ikan itu kedalam kuali karena takut dengan minyak panas. Namun, walaupun pekerjaan Rukia hari ini begitu ceroboh dan aneh, Rukia senang karena akhirnya dia punya pengalaman menyenangkan untuk dikenangnya. Si nenek begitu sabar menghadapi anak manja ini.

Makan siang bersama mungkin akan jadi hari paling membahagiakan buat Rukia bersama si nenek. Jadi ketika selesai makan, Rukia membantu mencuci piringnya sambil…

"Nek… apa, Toushirou pengen jadi pemain sepak bola Nek?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Ketika itu Rukia tengah mencuci sebuah mangkok.

"Rukia-chan tahu darimana kalau Shirou-chan ingin jadi pemain bola?" tanya si nenek.

"Ehm… aku melihat beberapa foto disana. Ada Toushirou dan teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka menjuarai suatu lomba tentang sepak bola ya? Lalu. Sebuah kostum sepak bola dan bolanya dilemari kaca. Apa Toushirou suka sepak bola?" jelas Rukia.

Si nenek terdiam. Cukup lama. Entah kenapa sepertinya si nenek enggan membicarakannya dan namun, tetap saja dibicarakan.

"Shirou-chan, memang ingin sekali jadi pemain sepak bola hebat. Sama seperti Ayahnya. Tapi karena peristiwa itu dan berbagai kejadian yang dialaminya, sepertinya Shirou-chan sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu lagi. Sekarang Shirou-chan tak pernah membahas tentang cita-citanya lagi…" cerita si nenek.

Dan akhirnya Rukia mengerti kenapa Toushirou tak ingin ikut sepak bola lagi.

Ada banyak penyebabnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bersiap dengan persiapannya. Tadi malam, dia sudah meminta ijin dan kerjasama dengan si nenek, jadi pagi ini tinggal melaksanakan aksinya saja.

Pagi-pagi dia sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju pantai. Disana dia tinggal menunggu sebentar saja. Rukia sampai bosan dengan benda bulat dan aneh ini. Entah kenapa banyak laki-laki begitu menyukainya. Padahal, seumur-umur Rukia Cuma senang jika yang bermain adalah teman sekelasnya atau orang-orang yang dia kenal. Selebihnya, dia tak begitu suka. Apalagi Rukia tak mengerti tentang apa itu sepak bola. baginya adalah tindakan bodoh hanya ngerebutin satu bola buat dimasukkin kedalam gawang. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung. 22 orang merebutkan bola itu. Apa sih artinya sebuah bola?

Rukia menendang bola itu sana sini. Dan terakhir karena bosan, Rukia menjadikan bola berharga itu sebagai tempat duduknya diatas pasir.

"Heh! Kau apakan bolaku!" Rukia terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan keras dan sinis itu dari jauh. Setelah meneliti sosok yang berlari menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan nafas tersengal, Rukia tersenyum bangga. Ternyata rencananya berhasil.

"Aku pinjam. Nenek memberi ijin. Karena tak tahu mau bagaimana, yah aku beginikan deh…" sahut Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau kelewatan sekali! Itu bola punya aku bukan punya Nenek! Jangan sembarang ambil! Kau pikir kau siapa sih!" kembali Toushirou membentak Rukia. Rukia terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Toushirou akan semarah ini.

Ketika sadar dengan emosinya yang meluap seenaknya, Toushirou langsung berteriak kesal kearah pantai. Lalu dia duduk jongkok sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sekarang Rukia yang malah salah tingkah. Dia cuma pengen Toushirou datang ke pantai ini buat main bola. Bukan seperti ini. Rukia mendekati tempat Toushirou dan menyerahkan bolanya pada Toushirou. Toushirou mendongak dan Rukia ikutan duduk jongkok dengannya. Mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Lalu tak lama Rukia benar-benar duduk dipasir itu.

"Jangan jambak rambut. Kalau rambutmu rontok 'kan tidak bagus lagi…" ujar Rukia lembut. Baru ini Rukia bersikap lembut begini. Toushirou hanya melongo saja.

"Bukannya bagus rambut mengerikan ini rontok. Hancur sekalian juga tak apa-apa.." sahut Toushiour dingin.

"Kenapa begitu? Siapa yang bilang mengerikan? Biar aku hajar orang itu! Belum tahu kalau aku marah ya!" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa mau kau hajar?" Toushirou bertanya ingin tahu.

"Soalnya rambutmu itu bagus. Sama seperti salju. Ibuku suka sekali salju. Di dunia ini cuma 2 warna yang aku suka. Jadi jangan bilang rambutmu mengerikan lagi dong…" Rukia menepuk pelan bahu Toushirou. Dan itu sukses membuat Toushirou mirip kambing congek.

"Kenapa? Aku salah ngomong ya?" Rukia panik karena Toushirou Cuma diam saja.

Selanjutnya Toushirou terkekeh pelan.

"Lagakmu seperti Kakak saja…"

"Aku 'kan memang kakakmu… umur aku 6 tahun diatasmu. Jadi kau mesti dengarkan kata-kataku. Karena kau itu adik aku tahu!" sungut Rukia kesal.

"Memangnya aku suka jadi adikmu? Enak saja…" sahut Toushirou. Rukia mendengus kesal.

Mereka terdiam seiring angin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambut hitam dan putih itu.

Toushirou pun ikut duduk disebelah Rukia. Ikut merasakan angin pagi di pantai yang berhembus sejuk itu. entah kenapa untuk sementara, waktu begitu damai mendampingi mereka. Rukia tak pernah setenang ini selama hidupnya. Meskipun bersama tunangannya dulu.

"Kau harus ikuti kata hatimu. Kau harus jadi pemain sepak bola hebat!" Rukia memecahkan lamunan mereka. Dan itu sontak membuat Toushirou kembali tersadar kenapa dia datang kepantai ini.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Aku tak peduli sama yang begituan!" Toushirou berdiri dan tempat duduknya dan mengambil bolanya.

"Kalau kau tak peduli, kenapa kau datang kesini? Kenapa kau mau susah-susah mengambil bola itu kalau kau tak peduli?" kata-kata Rukia sempat membuat Toushirou terdiam. Namun, lagi-lagi seolah tak ingin membuka kenangan itu, Toushirou terus melangkah maju meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dipantai itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Rukia semakin ingin membantu Toushirou keluar dari masa lalu yang menjeratnya hingga kini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sifat pantang menyerah milik Rukia masih keukeuh berada dalam sanubarinya. Entah kenapa Rukia ingin sekali menolong Toushirou. Masa lalu yang sempat dia dengar dari sang nenek membuatnya mengerti mengapa anak yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu begitu dingin dan tertutup. Selain kuliah dan kerja sambilannya, Toushirou sama sekali tak punya kegiatan lain. Sangat berbeda dengan Rukia yang dulu hampir selalu punya kegiatan. Shopping, hang out, date, kuliah, bahkan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Rukia bahkan masih punya tunangan yang setia mendampinginya meskipun mereka sama-sama sibuk. Tunangan Rukia yang juga memiliki perusahaan sekelas dengan perusahaan ayahnya Rukia. Tak heran hingga kini, sang tunangan belum mencari keberadaan Rukia. Atau lebih tepatnya belum sempat saking banyaknya yang harus diurus.

Akhir-akhir ini Rukia makin rajin berkunjung keapartemen Toushirou. Biasanya sang nenek meminta Rukia menemaninya memasak. Dan tentu saja mereka akan ke pasar. Berkali-kali Rukia bersikap sama saat datang ke pasar. Sepertinya dia belum begitu terbiasa dengan suasana ramai itu. Dan tujuan lainnya Rukia adalah meyakinkan Toushirou untuk ikut sepak bola lagi. Meskipun, berkali-kali Toushirou menolaknya dan bahkan membentak Rukia. Tapi siapa yang tak kenal Rukia? Gadis keras kepala itu bahkan semakin ingin membawa Toushirou menuju masa depannya. Dan si nenek sudah setuju dengan apa yang direncanakan Toushirou.

"Memangnya kau tak punya rumah apa! Datang ke sini setiap hari!" teriak Toushirou begitu dia tiba dirumahnya sendiri. Melihat sang nenek dan Rukia duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil makan popcorn dan minuman dingin menikmati drama TV.

"Kamu ini kenapa marah-marah pulang ke rumah? Tidak malu sama Rukia-chan?" rutuk si nenek. Rukia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan tetap menengok TV "Habisnya gadis ini… Nek! Sudah hampir 3 malam, dan bahkan ini malam keempat dia nongol di sini…! Kenapa Nenek suka sekali mengajaknya kemari sih!" teriak Toushirou lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang mengajak Nenek. Nenek bilang, ada drama TV yang bagus. Makanya aku mau nonton… lagipula, kasian Nenek di sini sendirian…" celetuk Rukia.

Mungkin muka memerah Toushirou karena dia terlalu memendam emosinya.

"Nenek!" akhirnya Toushirou memanggil neneknya yang masih fokus sama TV.

"Kalau kamu tak tahan sama Rukia-chan, kamu keluar saja dulu, filmnya setengah jam lagi abis kok…!" kata si nenek cuek.

Merasa gak diperhatikan dan kalah suara, Toushirou keluar membanting pintu apartemennya. Rukia semakin tak enak dengan perlakuan si nenek.

"Kenapa Nenek bilang begitu sama Toushirou? Aku kan bisa keluar kalau Toushirou tidak suka sama aku…" kata Rukia.

"Biarkan saja. Stressnya mungkin masih kumat. Lagian juga dia tak akan keluar lama-lama kok… Nenek tidak suka dia bersikap manja begitu… Cuma masalah kecil saja ngambeknya berhari-hari…" rutuk si nenek. Yah. Masalah Toushirou membentak Rukia di pantai itu sudah terdengar si nenek. Entah gimana caranya si nenek mendengarnya. Kayaknya si nenek emang punya sixth sense. Rukia semakin tak enak hati. Karenanya, setelah acara TV itu selesai Toushirou belum pulang juga. Dan si nenek malah sudah terlelap. Karena merasa bersalah Rukia keluar mencari Toushirou dimalam yang dingin itu. tentu saja. Karena ini udah memasuki musim dingin.

Akhirnya setelah mencari selama 20 menit, Rukia menemukan Toushirou duduk dihalte bis sambil merokok. Rukia sedikit lega berhasil menemukannya disana.

"Kau masuk sana. Nenek sudah tidur. Apaan sih kau ngambek kayak anak kecil begitu? Kasihan nenek tahu!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Apa sih urusanmu! Sepertinya kau muncul di sini malah jadi pengganggu hidup aku saja… aku tak pernah mengganggu kehidupanmu, jadi aku harap kau juga begitu!" kata Toushirou sinis.

"Kau masih ngambek sama aku gara-gara aku mengambil bolamu tanpa ijin itu? Aku 'kan sudah ribuan kali minta maaf!" kata Rukia lagi.

"Kau sudah mengingatkan aku sama hal yang paling aku benci! Kau menyuruhku jadi pemain sepak bola apa untungnya buatmu! Memangnya kau tahu apa sama perasaan aku!" kali ini Toushirou meluapkan emosinya. Rukia terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu ini salahnya karena dia Toushirou jadi ingat hal yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin kau… bangkit dari masa lalu. Masa lalu tak akan pernah kembali lagi. jadi lupakan saja. Aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu. Nenek cerita semuanya, memang aku lancang masuk kedalam hidupmu, tapi apa kautahu… kau begini juga tak ada yang berubah. Apa Ayahmu akan kembali lagi kemari? Apa Ibumu bisa kembali lagi kalau kau begini? Tak akan ada yang kembali Toushirou! Sekarang ini kau harus berusaha hidup dimasa depan. Nenek juga ingin hidupmu berubah Toushirou…"

"Tahu apa kau sama hidupku! Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku terus kau merasa bisa menggurui aku!"

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah merasakannya. Hidup kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Aku tahu. Karena aku juga kehilangan Ibuku. Kita sama Toushirou. Jadi aku tahu perasaan itu. Kau tahu kenapa Ayahmu menitipkan bola dan kostum berharga itu? Aku yakin, pasti Ayahmu juga ingin kau bisa pakai bola dan kostum kebanggaan itu. Dia ingin kau meneruskan cita-cita terakhir dia Toushirou!"

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang saling tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Namun, sepertinya Toushirou mulai melihat ketulusan dari gadis yang lebih tua darinya ini. Ketulusan yang sudah lama tak dia dapatkan lagi. ketulusan yang pernah hilang dulu. Dan sekarang itu datang lagi. Entah kenapa Toushirou ingin sekali percaya bahwa gadis yang baru bertemu dengannya ini bisa membantunya keluar dari masa lalu yang kelam itu. meskipun dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menunggu sebuah bis dihalte yang gak jauh dari apartemennya itu.

Setelah malam itu, Toushirou tak menemuinya lagi. Meskipun, Rukia sengaja bertandang ke apartemen nenek itu, Toushirou tak pernah ada. Menjadikan Toushirou pemain bola yang hebat? Lagipula, Toushirou punya skill yang cukup hebat. Padahal Rukia baru pertama kali melihat permainan Toushirou.

Hinamori lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja. Bukan mudah menjadi seorang dokter. Apalagi diusia yang begitu muda. Hinamori juga punya kehidupan. Mana mungkin terus-terusan menemani Rukia sepanjang hari. Lagipula, Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin menyulitkan siapapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dan beberapa saat mendatang. Rukia sama sekali tak ingin menyulitkan siapapun.

"Rukia? Itu kau Rukia?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna orange terkuncir kebelakang, dengan dandanan yang mirip wanita karier. Wanita itu menurunkan setengah kaca mobil sedan hitamnya. Sekadar memastikan dia tak salah melihat orang. Namun, setelah meneliti dengan jelas bahwa dia tak salah orang, wanita itu menepikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya untuk menemui Rukia. Rukia sendiri masih terkejut dengan pertemuan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Padahal, dia sudah yakin tak akan ada yang menemukannya disini. Apakah tempat ini terlalu mudah untuk ditemukan?

Rukia hanya mendesah kesal. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan bibi ini. Pikirnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sedang mengurusi proyek besar di New York? Atau… kau sedang ada keperluan disini?" wanita berkulit putih itu mencerca Rukia dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang enggan dijawab Rukia.

"Aku liburan Bibi… bosan mengurusi perusahaan Ayah. Lagipula… kenapa Bibi ada di sini? Bukannya mengurus klub milik Ayah di Inggris?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Heh! Anak nakal! Jangan memanggilku Bibi! Aku tak setua itu… ada yang mau aku bicarakan sama kau. Sekarang ikut aku… kita minum teh dulu…" wanita berambut ungu itu menarik Rukia dengan paksa. Meski Rukia sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk mengikuti tante itu.

Namanya Matsumoto Rangiku. Usianya masih sekitar 35 tahunan. Wanita enerjik yang selama ini sudah lama mengikuti ayah Rukia. Dan sekarang harusnya bibi Rangiku ini sedang mengurusi klub milik ayah Rukia. Mengingat pekerjaan sebenarnya tante ini adalah sebagai manager yang mengurusi klub milik ayah Rukia yang berada di Inggris.

Bibi Rangiku memang cantik. Apalagi dengan rambut ikal panjang orange-nya yang selalu dikuncirnya tinggi. Bibi Rangiku masih melajang hingga kini. Karena bibi Rangiku pernah kapok pacaran dan dia sama sekali tak ingin membahas itu. Boleh dibilang Rukia dan bibi Rangiku sangat dekat. Karena sejak kematian ibunya Rukia, Rangiku banyak membantu. Karena Rangiku adalah adik kelas sewaktu ibunya Rukia SMA dulu. Dan sangat dekat karena suatu hal. Sama seperti Rukia dan Hinamori. Dan hingga kini, hubungan Rangiku dan Rukia sangat baik. Seperti seorang bibi dan keponakan.

Setelah sampai di café yang tak jauh dari tempat Rangiku menemukan Rukia, mereka segera memesan teh dan cake. Rukia hanya pesan teh hijau dan cake tiramisu. Sedangkan bibinya memesan jus apel dengan cake cokelat.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tahu, Kyouraku mencarimu kemana-mana… kau ini liburan atau kabur?" selidik Rangiku. Rukia hanya melongo saja. Ya… sekarang dia sudah ketahuan…

"Aku liburan Bibi… tidak percaya sekali sih. Lagian juga. Apa ada masalah kalo aku di sini? Tak ada 'kan?" elak Rukia. Dia benar-benar malas membicarakan ini dengan bibinya. Jika dia jujur, tentu saja bibinya akan mengatakan hal itu pada ayah, paman Kyouraku dan tentu saja pada tunangannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja masalah! Perusahaan terbengkalai karenamu. Aku kan sudah bilang. Kalau mau main-main sebaiknya dilepas saja. Umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Kau sudah dewasa Rukia… lalu, kamu kesini, apa Grimmjow tahu?" Rangiku kembali melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

Dan pertanyaan itu lagi! keluh Rukia. Kenapa semua orang menanyakan tunangannya?

Rukia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal itu.

"Kenapa semua orang suka sekali membicarakan Grimmjow?" kata Rukia kesal.

"Tentu saja! Grimmjow itu 'kan tunanganmu! Kalian itu akan menikah tahun depan. Wajar saja kalo bibi bertanya soal itu. Ayahmu benar-benar akan mengamuk kalau tahu kau kabur begini…" Rangiku bersedekap dada. Dia menatap Rukia kesal.

"Ayah tak akan mengamuk. Dia lebih peduli klubnya daripada aku. Lagipula. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku liburan Bibi. Li-bu-ran. Kenapa Bibi ngotot bilang aku kabur… lalu apa yang Bibi lakukan disini?" lagi-lagi Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayahmu ingin bikin klub disini buat persiapan piala dunia mendatang. Katanya perekrutan pemain sudah, hanya tinggal mencari pemain untuk striker. Belum ada yang cocok. Dan kalau sudah melewati babak penyisihan bulan depan, salah satu klub lokal akan mengikuti turnamen di Inggris. Ayahmu menginventasi untuk menyiapkan klub lokal untuk ikut turnamen itu sekaligus persiapan piala dunia. Memangnya Ayahmu tak bilang?" jelas Rangiku.

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar.

"Itu dia! Bibi bilang belum dapet striker 'kan? Kapan perekrutan dimulai?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

"Minggu depan. Kenapa kau jadi bersemangat begini?" Rangiku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Boleh minta alamat atau telepon Bibi? Minggu depan aku akan membawa striker hebat…!" ujar Rukia percaya diri.

"Boleh saja…" Rangiku mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Dan tentu saja Rukia menatap penuh binar kartu nama itu. Setelah itu, pesanan mereka tiba. Akan tetapi Rukia baru ingat satu hal.

"Bibi… apa Bibi mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Yah. Katakan saja…" sahut Rangiku sambil memakan cakenya.

"Jangan kasih tahu siapapun kalau aku ada di sini. Termasuk Ayah, paman Kyouraku, dan juga Grimmjow. Bolehkan Bibi?"

Rangiku kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Seakan tak mengerti apa maksud dari gadis ini.

Namun, setelah penjelasan aneh dari Rukia akhirnya Rangiku hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengabulkan cita-cita Toushirou. Yah! Sepak bola bukan berdasarkan fisik. Tapi skill. Rukia sadar kalo Toushirou punya pontensi dalam hal itu. Bakat terpendamnya. Dan lagi, Rukia yakin bahwa Toushirou memenangkan piala yang pernah dilihatnya di apartemen Toushirou. Entah kenapa semangat kehidupan yang beberapa hari lalu pernah menghilang dari hidupnya kini kembali berkobar. Entah itu karena Toushirou atau karena hal lain. Baginya ada hal baru yang harus dia lakukan. Meskipun dia sadar. Tak akan ada gunanya melakukan hal ini.

Tapi, untuk mengabulkan cita-cita seseorang, Rukia rasa itu tidak salah.

Karenanya pagi berikutnya, Rukia sudah berdiri dipinggir pantai itu.

Entah keyakinan dari mana, tapi Rukia percaya Toushirou akan muncul kepantai itu. Bahkan Rukia tak percaya kenapa dia begitu percaya dengan hari ini.

Benar saja. Tak perlu lama menunggu, Toushirou sudah datang dengan bola kaki yang setia dibawanya. Dan kembali dengan tudung jaket dikepalanya itu. Kelihatannya dia punya banyak jaket itu. Toushirou menendang bola itu dan men-dribblenya layaknya pemain bola professional. Sesaat, Rukia tampak kagum dengan bakat pemuda itu.

Begitu bolanya berlari lurus dengan cepatnya, Toushirou sadar kemana arah bola itu. tepat berdiri didepan gadis tetangganya itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Toushirou menganga.

"Kau seperti ayam sakit saja menganga begitu…" ledek Rukia.

"Kau mau apa lagi kemari? Apa kau setiap pagi nangkring disini?" selidik Toushirou curiga.

"Jadi pemain bola!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Dan itu sukses membuat Toushirou tambah menganga lebih lebar lagi. Mungkin kalo dia tak ingat siapa gadis ini, Toushirou sudah memeluknya saking girangnya kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Apalagi selama ini gadis ini sudah banyak melakukan hal baik untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Namun, kembali Toushirou menggeleng cepat. Dia menepis bayangan yang sempat membuatnya terharu untuk beberapa menit. Masa lalu itu masih menghantuinya hingga detik ini. Bayangan penolakan itu masih terngiang jelas diotaknya.

"Kau bercanda jangan kelewatan… kau nyaris bikin aku jantungan…!" ujar Toushirou.

"Aku tak becanda. Kalau aku bercanda ngapain aku pagi-pagi begini menunggumu? Seperti tak punya waktu lain saja. Aku serius. Kau tidak lihat aku serius?" kata Rukia percaya diri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Mana mungkin kau bilang jadi pemain bola tiba-tiba begitu. Cuman karena aku bilang aku ingin jadi pemain bola… kau pasti sudah tidak waras…" kembali Toushirou berkata skeptis seolah apa yang didengarnya dari tetangga barunya ini adalah lelucon garing yang sama sekali gak membuatnya tertawa lebar.

"Hah? Aku tidak waras? Enak saja kau. Aku waras tahu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku lakukan ini. Aku punya kenalan disebuah klub baru. Katanya klub itu butuh striker. Aku cuman inget aja. Makanya mengusulkan kau. Lagian, kau pernah bilang mau jadi pemain bola hebat dan ke piala dunia kan?" desak Rukia lagi.

"Kau percaya aku bilang begitu? Kau lugu sekali ya? Memangnya segampang itu jadi pemain bola? Kalo segampang itu, semua orang bisa jadi pemain bola tahu!" ujar Toushirou sinis.

"Sepertinya kau lupa satu hal penting deh. Kalau menurutmu pemain bola itu mesti dilihat dari fisik dan tampang, kenapa yang jadi pemain bola tidak artis atau aktor terkenal saja? Kalau cuma mengandalkan tampang mana bisa jadi pemain bola professional. Apa kau tahu kalo pemain bola itu mesti punya skill dan bakat? Itu hal yang terpenting bagi pemain bola. Bukan tampang atau fisiknya. Kau tak lupa itu 'kan? aku yakin kok kalau kau punya skill dan bakat itu. Aku tahu tak akan gampang jadi pemain yang hebat. Tapi selama kau yakin dan mau berusaha, tak akan ada kata tak mungkin lagi. Kali ini kau mesti mencoba…" Rukia berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin sekali kalo aku bisa… aku saja tak yakin. Kau pasti lagi mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Kita baru ketemu beberapa hari, mana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu padaku. Aku saja tak yakin padamu!" ujar Toushirou kembali sinis.

"Ok! Itu urusanmu yang tak yakin padaku atau malah kau sendiri tak yakin. Pokoknya, aku tunggu keputusanmu 5 hari lagi. Kalau kau bilang iya, temui aku disini lagi 5 hari mendatang. Tapi kalau kau bilang tidak, bersiap saja jadi pecundang selamanya!" Rukia melangkah mantap meninggalkan Toushirou.

"Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini sama aku? Kau 'kan tidak kenal aku…" ujar Toushirou tiba-tiba sebelum Rukia benar-benar menjauh.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap Toushirou penuh senyum.

"Karena aku, tak mau kau menyesal. Karena aku ingin kau memanfaatkan waktumu dengan sebaik-baiknya dengan mewujudkan cita-citamu itu…"

Dan itu kata-kata yang tanpa sadar telak ditujukan pada Rukia sendiri.

Rukia tak menyangka dia sampai sejauh ini melakukan hal yang sama sekali gak pernah dibayangkannya seumur hidup.

Rukia melakukan ini karena dia berkaca pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Bahwa dulu dia begitu banyak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan melupakan hal penting baginya.

Rukia pernah lupa, bahwa dia juga punya batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Setidaknya Rukia mulai menyadarinya meski itu amat sangat terlambat.

Walaupun ini sama sekali sungguh diluar dugaannya. Dan dia tak mengira sama sekali kalau harus sejauh ini. Apakah Rukia sanggup mengatasi semua ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC...

Hohohoh akhirnya update juga deh. saya sempet bingung siapa aja tokoh yang sesuai.

tadinya mau Yoruichi jadi bibinya Rukia. tapi kayaknya gak cocok. jadi terpaksa ganti Rangiku deh. terus... tunangannya Rukia, maunya Ichigo, tapi saya gak rela kalo sampai Rukia gak mau tunangan sama cowok secakep Ichigo. bagi saya mereka tuh gak bisa dijadiin pasangan begini. mereka tuh forever banget di hati saya. kalaupun mau peran adanya Ichigo, saya maunya dia gantiin Shirou-chan aja. tapi malah gak sesuai cerita nanti. hehehe jadi ambil Grimmjow aja deh. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kemakan virus Grimmjow maniak. tapi Ichigo tetep yang number wahid di hati saya kok... hehehehe

makanya, saya pribadi sebenernya gak rela dan gak tega kalo mau misahin Ichigo ama Rukia. mereka beneran dah... udah jadi... gimana istilahnya ya? firstlove pair buat saya. jadi kadang rada sedih kalo mereka dipisah begitu saja. hohohoho.

ok deh. stop ngoceh gak jelasnya. intinya... saya beneran Ichiruki FC! *kibarkanbenderaperjuangan*

balas review deh...

Airin Aizawa : makasih udah review senpai... hheehh iya ya Hitsu banget. ehh saya baru tahu tuh ternyata Ruki takut darah. emang beneran ya?

metsfan101 : arigatou nee senpai. hehhehehe review yaa...

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe bedanya 6 tahun, jadi... 25 lah senpai... gak ketuaan kan? heheheeh romance pasti ada. tapi untuk chap-chap nanti belum ada. kan baru pedekate senpai. Hitsunya masih jual mahal gitu. wkwkwkwkww makasih udah suka...

Syl The tWins : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh nih udah update.

makasih udah review... ntar review lagi yaa... saya suka ada yang suka sama fic ini. jujur ini fic udah lama. mungkin agak mirip drama Korea deh. soalnya saya emang suka masukkin adegan yang saya suka di drama Korea kedalam fic saya. jadi harap maklum aja yaa senpai...

mohon reviewnya lagi... biar saya semangat update...

Jaa Nee!


	4. Get Movin!

**Yoo Minna !**

**Saya datang lagi. semoga gak bosan. hehehee**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO**

**RATED : T**

**Attention : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. ini adalah fic murni saya, cuma dalam tahap pengerjaannya saya pakai nama orang lain. mohon dimaklumi bila senpai menemukan nama lain kecuali dalam fic. hehehehe  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia bersandar disofanya. Setelah bertemu dengan Toushirou dipantai tadi pagi, Rukia sama sekali belum keluar dari apartemennya. Ajakan makan siang yang ditawarkan Hinamori ditolaknya. Entah kenapa dia mulai gak enak badan.

Padahal, ajakan makan siang yang amat jarang itu cukup berharga untuk dilewatkan. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Rukia.

Siang yang terik itu membuat kepala Rukia pusing tak karuan. Entah kenapa sepertinya panas itu berkumpul dalam ruangannya. Dan benar saja.

Tak lama dari situ, Rukia merasakan cairan aneh lewat dari hidungnya. Mana mungkin kan gejala flu di terik panas begini. Dan begitu Rukia menyekanya dengan ujung lengan sweaternya, dia begitu kaget. Seakan matanya hendak keluar begitu saja.

Tentu saja. Ini kan sudah terlalu lama. Pastilah akan ada hal aneh yang bermunculan akibat ini.

Salah satunya darah yang keluar dari hidungnya ini.

Rukia hanya tersenyum pahit. Lalu, membersihkan darah yang mengalir itu dengan tisu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Di kampusnya, sekarang Toushirou kuliah di jurusan Hukum, Toushirou masih memikirkan kata-kata dari Rukia tadi pagi yang dinilainya terlalu mendadak. Bahkan gak mungkin bisa semudah itu. sejak kecil dia begitu memimpikan menjadi pemain bola hebat dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya meski terlalu tiba-tiba. Ya. Yang pertama saat Toushirou ikut suatu klub sewaktu SMA. Dan hanya karena penampilan fisiknya yang terkesan 'aneh' itu, dia terpaksa didiskualifikasi dari klub itu. Padahal Toushirou memiliki bakat terpendam yang mungkin memang sejak lahir Toushirou mendapatkan bakat itu.

Baginya, dia hidup untuk sepakbola. Namun, setelah penolakan itu, Toushirou menutup rapat cita-cita itu. Menutupnya hingga nyaris terkunci dan tak mungkin terbuka kembali. Menyebalkan sekali bila harus mengingat kejadian dulu itu.

Bila dia harus ikut ajakan Rukia, bagaimana dengan neneknya? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya nanti? Walaupun, belum pasti dia diterima atau tidak di klub yang ditawarkan tetangganya itu.

Kenapa tetangganya begitu yakin kalo dia mampu untuk ikut dalam klub itu? Padahal fisiknya sama sekali gak mendukung. Bagi pemain bola, tinggi badan itu sangat diperlukan. Untuk seorang pemain bola, harus 170 cm keatas. Dan Rui hanya 155 cm. Kurang dan jauh dari standar. Apakah kesempatan itu harus ditolaknya? Atau harus diterimanya?

Tentu saja bila dia menolaknya, kesempatan itu tak mungkin muncul lagi. Atau malah, ini kesempatan terakhir yang dia punya. Bila ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya dan juga cita-cita seseorang, inilah langkah yang harus ditempuhnya.

Toushirou kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah sampai dilantai 5 dimana kamarnya bernaung, Toushirou kembali menjadi bimbang. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya. Diliriknya sekilas kamar sebelah yang menjadi tempat tinggal tetangga barunya itu. Yang bahkan pernah menolong neneknya yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa bila tidak ditolong sesegera mungkin.

Lama Toushirou menatap pintu itu sampai terdengar suara pintu yang hendak dibuka. Secepat kilat pemuda berambut langka itu membuka kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri dan masuk kesana. Jantungnya serasa berdetak cepat. Sepertinya Toushirou mulai jadi orang aneh.

Dilihatnya, lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala dan TV yang siarannya entah sedang memasang acara apa. Meja makannya masih diselimuti oleh tudung saji. Sepertinya makan malam. Padahal Toushirou sudah cukup larut pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Dilihatnya nenek yang sudah nyaris tua sekali itu tengah berselonjor di sofanya sambil menonton acara TV. Memang, setiap malam nenek itu selalu menunggu sang cucu pulang. Meski selarut apapun. Karena, cucunya sudah seperti anak sendiri yang dia rawat dan besarkan sejak kecil.

Toushirou semakin tak tega bila harus mewujudkan impiannya sendiri. Lagipula dia masih terlalu takut dengan bayangan kelam itu. Bagaimana cita-citanya pernah membuatnya sengsara dan menderita. Bagaimana cita-cita mengerikan itu pernah merenggut segalanya.

Kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Yah. Tapi entah kenapa Toushirou sendiri tak bisa lepas dari hobinya itu. Baginya, sepak bola nyaris seperti separuh hidupnya. Tak mungkin bisa dilepaskan begitu saja. Namun, jadi pemain bola? itu lain lagi.

Mungkinkah masa lalu dan masa depan bisa menyatukan takdir?

Kenapa harus dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari? Bahkan itu sama sekali tak pernah disengaja. Padahal, Toushirou sudah bertekad tak ingin lagi memulai hubungan dengan siapapun. Semenjak dia sadar bahwa hidupnya tak akan semudah itu.

Menghadapi berbagai dilemma menyakitkan yang sampai sekarang tak bisa dilupakannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semenjak tinggal sendirian dan tak punya pekerjaan, Rukia semakin rajin berada dirumahnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia keluar atau sekadar ingin jalan-jalan. Temannya hanya TV dan dapur. Menonton acara memasak dan mempraktekkannya didapur. Meski berkali-kali rasanya jadi aneh. Rukia baru sadar, bahwa memasak sangat menyenangkan. Pantas saja Hinamori begitu suka memasak. Walaupun berkali-kali pula, masakan Rukia rasanya jadi aneh dan gak karuan, karena baru pertama kalinya. Selama ini dia hanya menyaksikan si nenek saja. Dan kali ini Rukia ingin sekali mencobanya.

Rukia juga rajin membersihkan debu dikamarnya. Entah kenapa saat ini justru dia begitu menyukai pekerjaan rumah tangga yang dulu tak pernah sekalipun disentuhnya.

Akibat pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada diluar rumah.

Setelah urusan debunya selesai, Rukia ingin beristirahat sebentar. Tampaknya kali ini dia cukup lelahan dengan debu-debu itu.

Baru saja ingin merebahkan diri, ponselnya sudah berbunyi nyaring. Malas, Rukia mengangkatnya dan rupanya adalah satu pesan. Dari Hinamori. Dengan cepat, Rukia mengganti pakaiannya dengan terusan kaos leher tinggi, jeans ketat dan flat. Lalu meluncur kebawah.

Hinamori cengar cengir selama perjalanan. Entah kenapa tampaknya Hinamori begitu suka keluar bersama dengan Rukia. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yakiniku terdekat.

Setelah memesan menu, dan memanggang dagingnya, Rukia begitu bersemangat menceritakan aktifitasnya bersama sang nenek beberapa hari ini. Saking semangatnya Hinamori sampai terbengong-bengong. Belum pernah Hinamori melihat sang sahabat begitu bersemangat.

"Kok kau diam saja?" sadar dengan sikap Hinamori, Rukia menghentikan ceritanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kau begini senengnya. Sepertinya sejak kau bersama si nenek, hidupmu agak berubah ya? Padahal dulu kau kan tidak suka sama pasar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan nenek yang sudah merubahmu begini…" jelas Hinamori.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku cuma sadar kok, dulu aku tak pernah melakukan apapun selain bekerja, shopping, hang out, date, dan segala macam itu. Ternyata asyik juga ya hidup—"

Rukia terdiam. Kembali dia menyeka hidungnya. Jangan lagi… batin Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Ruki?" Hinamori panik begitu Rukia menghentikan ceritanya tiba-tiba.

Matanya membelalak serius. Lagi-lagi muncul disaat tak tepat begini. Batin Rukia lagi.

Hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dan itu sontak membuat Hinamori panik luarbiasa.

"Kok kau mimisan Ruki? Kenapa denganmu?" Hinamori ikutan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung sahabatnya itu. Lalu menghentikan pendarahannya. Dan merebahkan kepala Rukia agar bersandar biar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Rukia tertawa miris.

"Untung sahabatku dokter ya…" ujarnya miris.

"Apaan sih… kau sakit ya? Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" bujuk Hinamori.

"Kau kan dokter. Ngapain ke rumah sakit? Cuma mimisan doang kok…"

"Cuma mimisan juga sakit namanya. Aku juga tak mungkin langsung bisa menyembuhkanmu Ruki… apa kau terlalu memaksakan diri? Makanya kau kelelahan dan jadi begini?"

Lagi Rukia tertawa miris. Seandainya Cuma kelelahan saja. Tentu saja bukan seperti ini kan?

Entah sampai kapan ini bisa bertahan. Maaf ya Hinamori. Rukia membatin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Acara makan siang bareng itu terpaksa ditunda karena Hinamori memaksa Rukia istirahat dirumah. Memang cuaca lagi panas-panasnya padahal ini udah musim dingin. Cuaca memang mulai berubah aneh. Siang hingga sore hari, cuaca akan terik dan sangat panas menggigit. Namun, malam sampai subuh, cuaca akan sedingin es. Pagi ini harusnya Rukia ada janji. Tentu saja ini sudah hari kelima sesuai dengan perjanjian antara Rukia dan Toushirou. Rukia sudah bersiap dipantai seperti janjinya. Kalo sampai Toushirou tidak datang, Rukia akan menyeretnya ke arena sepak bola itu dan ikut perekrutan yang disarankan Bibi Rangiku. Setelah menunggu agak lama dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin itu, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Sedikit membuat Rukia berbinar.

"Aku tak mau jadi pemain sepak bola. Aku menolak…" ujar Toushirou yang sukses membuat binar Rukia hilang seketika.

"Kau apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau tak mau?" Rukia ingin tahu.

"Kalau aku jadi pemain sepak bola, tak akan ada yang mengurus Nenek. Aku tak bisa bersikap egois begitu. Meninggalkan Nenek karena ego aku sendiri…" sahutnya lagi.

"Aku bisa jagain nenek selama kau tak ada. Nenek udah aku anggap keluarga aku juga. Tak ada alasan konyol begitu Toushirou. Kenapa sih seperti berat sekali kau menerima ajakanku?" ujar Rukia lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau. Titik. Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang tak mau ya tak mau. Kau jangan maksa dong…!" lagi-lagi Toushirou berkata sinis dan membentak Rukia. Laki-laki aneh.

Namun, ketika Toushirou hendak berbalik meninggalkan Rukia, dibelakangnya sudah berdiri sang nenek dengan sebuah batang rotan yang dikepitnya. Nenek itu menatap Toushirou garang. Seperti hendak menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Nenek?" sahut Toushirou tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin neneknya ada disana? Dan ini semakin membuat Rukia yakin kalo nenek ini benar-benar punya sixth sense. Mengerikan.

Tanpa basa basi lagi nenek itu melayangkan rotan panjang itu kearah Toushirou dan memukulnya. Rukia semakin mengangakan mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak niat baik dari Rukia-chan! Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi yang suka merajuk tidak jelas! Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Memangnya Nenekmu ini sudah tua sekali!" teriak si nenek sambil memukul Toushirou.

"Aduh! Sakit Nek… jangan pukul aku lagi…! Nenek!" jerit Toushirou sambil menggeliat saking sakitnya si nenek memukul Toushirou.

"Kenapa kau begitu pengecut! Apa kau masih merasa bersalah dengan kematian Ayahmu! Itu sudah jadi masa lalu! Kenapa masih kau ingat sampai sekarang?" teriak si nenek lagi. Akhirnya Toushirou berlari kearah Rukia dan bersembunyi dibelakang wanita itu. Toushirou yakin neneknya tak akan menyerang Rukia. Dengan reflek Rukia menghentikan rotan si nenek.

"Nek… cukup… sudah cukup… kalau Nenek begini, justru Nenek nanti yang tidak kuat…" bujuk Rukia sambil meraih dengan pelan rotan itu. Si nenek sudah tersengal lantaran memukuli pemuda berusia 19 tahun ini. Kelihatan sekali dilengan Toushirou semuanya merah-merah dikulitnya yang putih itu.

Dan akhirnya suasana bisa sikendalikan. Si nenek berhenti memukul Toushirou. Toushirou masih meringis kesakitan lantaran rotan itu. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Rukia melempar jauh rotan itu dan membawa Toushirou serta si nenek pulang keapartemennya. Sekarang Rukia yang merasa bersalah. Karenanya Toushirou sampai begini.

Rukia menyiapkan teh hangat buat menenangkan si nenek yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan Toushirou dimeja makan meratapi luka dan bengkak akibat rotan itu. Setelah menyiapkan teh hangat buat nenek, Rukia beralih ke Toushirou dengan kotak P3k itu. lalu mengeluarkan salep buat bengkak dan luka. Toushirou masih menolak begitu Rukia ingin mengobatinya, namun, segera ditepis Rukia. Keadaan sangat sunyi. Bahkan ringisan Toushirou sampai terdengar. Dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran Rukia mengobati luka akibat rotan itu. Sekarang pun Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tak menyangka nenek Toushirou akan marah sedemikiannya ketika Toushirou menolak ajakan Rukia ikut klub sepak bola itu.

"Ayahmu… begitu ingin melihatmu jadi pemain hebat dan ikut dalam kejuaraan dunia. Dia berharap, kau bisa membawa piala dunia itu kedepan makamnya nanti. Sekarang kau malah tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Ayahmu… bagaimana mungkin Nenek tidak marah padamu. Bukankah Nenek pernah bilang… semuanya sudah jadi masa lalu…" cerita si nenek ketika keadaan mulai tenang.

Kejadiannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Kala itu, Toushirou baru saja melakukan pertandingan antar SMA se provinsi. Pertandingan bergengsi yang diadakan setiap 1 tahun sekali itu dimenangkan oleh sekolah Toushirou. Kala itu ayah Toushirou begitu bangga. Karena ayah Toushirou juga seorang pemain sepak bola hebat yang mewakili daerahnya untuk bermain disebuah pertandingan nasional. Karena begitu senangnya anaknya menang, ayah Toushirou sengaja datang kestadion itu untuk menyambut Toushirou. Begitu sampai diseberang jalan, Toushirou segera berlari menyambut sang ayah yang diseberang, namun, naas, kala itu ada sebuah truk dari arah berseberangan dengan kecepatan yang sangat mendadak. Demi menyelamatkan Toushirou, ayahnya mengorbankan dirinya dan mendorong Toushirou hingga ayahnya yang tertabrak. Pesan terakhir sebelum ayahnya meninggal, agar Toushirou bisa masuk ke piala dunia. Satu-satunya cita-cita ayah Toushirou yang belum tercapai. Kenangan itu terus bergema dalam ingatan Toushirou hingga kini. Soal ibunya, sudah lama meninggal karena sakit parah. Hingga akhirnya Toushirou dititipkan pada neneknya sampai sekarang.

"Kau boleh mengejar cita-citamu. Melihatmu begitu bersemangat memainkan bola, Nenek jadi ingat Ayahmu. Nenek merasa Ayahmu juga memainkan bola sama sepertimu. Sudah Nenek bilang bukan? Nenek sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu atas peristiwa itu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah pada Nenek. Nenek mengerti perasaan Ayahmu…" ujar Nenek lagi. Rukia sudah mengoles salep di lengan Toushirou. Tampaknya Toushirou begitu merasa bersalah. Benar. Selama ini dia terlalu takut akan kenangannya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya disana Rukia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tampaknya Toushirou ingin meminta maaf pada neneknya dan berdua saja dengan si nenek. Tentu saja Rukia tak perlu ikut campur. Itu sudah menjadi masalah keluarga. Dia hanya perlu membawa Toushirou menuju cita-citanya.

Setelah itu, Rukia berinisiatif menghubungi bibi Rangiku. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya.

"Bibi Rangiku. Besok aku bawakan striker yang aku janjikan itu…" ujar Rukia.

Setelah itu Rukia menutup teleponnya. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa menolong orang.

Namun, begitu kesenangan itu merona didalam hatinya, lagi-lagi gejala aneh muncul dalam dirinya. Kali ini Rukia batuk batuk tak jelas. Tenggorokannya begitu panas dan sakit. Tapi, batuk itu sama seperti hidungnya. Sama-sama mengeluarkan darah.

Rukia buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan darah yang menempel dikaosnya. Apakah sudah separah ini?

Rukia sadar. Harusnya dia bisa memperpanjang waktunya sendiri. Namun, percuma saja. Semakin lama, jangka waktunya akan semakin habis.

Buat apa memperpanjang sesuatu yang akan habis? Rukia bahkan sama sekali tak punya tujuan lagi untuk memperpanjang waktunya. Baginya, semakin cepat semakin baik untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Dengan begitu tak ada yang perlu dia sesalkan. Hanya saja.

Pikiran itu akhir-akhir ini berubah lain. Setidaknya melihat pemuda 19 tahun itu mengejar cita-citanya cukup bagi Rukia. Karena pemuda itu pernah mengingatkan pada dirinya yang juga kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Pemuda dengan rambut seputih salju yang tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam hidupnya. Atau mungkin Rukia sendiri yang masuk kedalam kehidupan pemuda itu.

Setelah membersihkan darahnya, Rukia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bercermin. Entah apa yang terlihat dicermin itu. Rukia membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak beludru biru gelap. Perlahan kotak itu dibuka. Sebuah kalung putih dengan liontin snowflake. Satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya sebelum ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Sudah lama Rukia tak melihat kalung ini. Sama seperti Toushirou. Rukia terlalu takut dengan masa lalunya. Naifnya dia mengatakan pada Toushirou bahwa masa lalu tak akan pernah kembali. Dan sekarang nyatanya Rukia ingin sekali kembali kemasa lalu itu. meski hanya sebentar. Pernah Rukia berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Rukia sadar, bahwa ternyata Tuhan justru sangat baik padanya. Setidaknya dia harus bersabar. Sedikit lagi, Rukia akan bertemu dengan masa lalu itu. meski bukan didunia ini. Setidaknya, dia tak perlu mengalami penderitaan lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini kelihatan agak berbeda. Entah apa yang berbeda Rukia juga tak menyadarinya. Namun, ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya untuk membuang sampah didalam kamarnya yang sudah menggunung, betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat si pemuda itu berdiri didepan pintunya. Rukia sedikit ternganga tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" ujar Rukia tak percaya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang membuat aku yakin tentang cita-cita yang pernah aku benci. Padahal, aku sama sekali tak yakin dengan itu. Tapi kau bisa yakin padaku. Setelah sekian lama, baru ini ada lagi yang bisa percaya lagi padaku…" katanya yang sukses membuat Rukia membelalak kaget. Rukia merasa dia tak melakukan apapun untuk Toushirou.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa buatmu kok… aku Cuma mengajakmu saja…" kata Rukia tak enak.

"Bukan ajakannya. Tapi, kegigihanmu. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menghadapi aku… kau beneran mirip kakak buatku…"

"Jadi… kau mau ikut sepak bola itu?" tanya Rukia.

Toushirou mengangguk setuju. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Rukia. Kala itu Toushirou tersenyum dengan tulus. Senyumannya yang pertama kali yang dilihat Rukia.

"Jadi kau mau dong jadi adikku…" ujar Rukia lagi.

"Itu tak mungkin Pendek!" ledek Toushirou. Kali ini Rukia berubah kesal.

"Kau panggil aku Pendek mulu! Namaku Rukia! Bukan Pendek! Kau orang pertama yang panggil aku Pendek!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Kalau begitu… kau orang ketiga yang memuji warna rambutku…" sahutnya yang membuat Rukia berhenti memakinya saking kesalnya.

"Ketiga? Pertama dan keduanya siapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Yang pertama Ibuku… yang kedua… rahasia…" kata Toushirou yang membuat Rukia makin penasaran. Namun Toushirou hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Alah… aku tau kok… Nenek kan? Atau Ayahmu?" tebak Rukia.

"Salah! Pokoknya orang kedua itu orang special. kau tak bakal aku kasih tahu sampai kiamat juga…" ujar Toushirou lagi. Dan anak itu masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan senyum mengejeknya. Rukia bahkan membatin kesal. Dia begitu penasaran dengan orang kedua yang memuji warna rambutnya itu. Pastilah orang itu sangat istimewa di hati Toushirou. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menggenggam liontin snowflake yang dia pakai sejak tadi malam. Kenapa terasa sakit?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebelumnya Rukia sudah menelpon bibi Rangiku untuk meminta alamat klub sepak bola itu. Rukia sama sekali belum hapal daerah disini karena baru sekitar 1 minggu lebih dia menetap disini. Jadi bila nanti Rukia kesasar, pasti dia akan langsung ke kantor polisi. Toushioru dan Rukia sudah meminta ijin dengan nenek untuk pergi ke klub tersebut. Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit dari apartemennya sampai di alamat klub tersebut dengan menggunakan bis, akhirnya Rukia dan Toushirou tiba. Ternyata tempatnya sangat luas. Ada stadionnya lagi. Pastilah untuk latihan. Lapangan sebesar ini ada di alamat yang bahkan ada di tengah kota begini? Luar biasa. Pikir Rukia.

"Kok kau yang malah gemeteran? Bukannya aku ya?" sindir Toushirou. Benar. Rukia tampak gemetaran. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergetar tiba-tiba begitu.

"Enak saja. Siapa yang gemetaran! Aku cuma kedinginan…" sangkal Rukia.

"Kau kedinginan atau tidak yakin? Kok sekarang malah kau yang tak yakin begitu sih? Ayo masuk. Ini tanggung jawabmu tahu. Pokoknya kau yang ngotot mengajakku kesini. Sampai dipukulin sama Nenek lagi…" sindir Toushirou.

Rukia beneran tak yakin. Setelah sampai disini, dia malah ragu. Yang sebenarnya ikut sepak bola tuh siapa sih? Pikir Rukia.

Setelah sampai dibagian dalam stadion itu, Rukia sudah ditunggu sama bibi Rangiku. Begitu bibi Rangiku menghampiri Rukia untuk memeluknya, Rukia memberi isyarat agar menjauh sedikit. Tentu saja Rukia tak ingin Toushirou tahu bahwa dialah yang meminta bibinya agar Toushirou bisa ikut perekrutan pemain ini.

Bibi Rangiku segera menemui pelatih yang mengajar pada tim yang baru saja dibentuk dan membutuhkan striker ini. Setelah berbincang sebentar, bibi Rangiku muncul dengan seorang pelatih itu. Pak pelatih itu tampak garang dan beringasan. Kepalanya plontos. Memangnya ada pelatih begini? Menyeramkan. Rukia sampai bergidik ngeri melihat pelatih itu.

"Apa kau yang melamar ingin menjadi striker itu?" tanya si pelatih sinis. Pria ini.

Toushirou hanya mengangguk saja. Dia tak kelihatan tegang atau gugup atau gemetar. Gumam Rukia. Bahkan sekarang Rukia nyaris berkeringat dingin.

"Prestasi apa yang pernah kau capai dalam persepakbola?" tanya si pelatih itu lagi.

Rukia sampai bosan mendengar pelatih itu mengoceh.

Setelah Toushirou menjelaskan apa saja prestasi yang pernah dicapainya, pelatih itu malah menggeleng saja. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tapi tinggimu kurang memadai untuk ikut tim ini. Kalau saja kau lebih tinggi. Sepertinya aku menolakmu…" kata pelatih itu. Dan tentu saja Toushirou sama sekali tidak berekspresi apapun. Sepertinya dia tahu reaksi ini. Rukia geram dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Heh botak!" teriak Rukia kesal. Bibi Rangiku dan Touhirou segera membelalakkan mata melihat betapa beraninya Rukia memanggil pelatih sangar itu dengan kata tabu itu. Tentu saja sang pelatih segera berbalik menghadap Rukia. Namun, sepertinya tabiat SMA-nya kumat lagi. Dengan lantang sambil berkacak pinggang Rukia mendongak dengan angkuh kearah pelatih itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan!" kata si pelatih geram.

"Botak! Memang aku memanggilmu begitu! Kenapa ada yang salah?" tanya Rukia tak berdosa. Bibi Rangiku segera mendekati Rukia dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Ruki-chan… jangan bikin masalah disini… kau tahu kan sekejam apa pelatih itu? Kalau sampai Ayahmu tahu kau bermasalah dengan pelatih itu, Bibi bisa terancam…" tentu saja bisikan itu tak terdengar oleh Toushirou.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! Memangnya kau siapa!" teriak pelatih itu sampai seluruh stadion terdengar. Bahkan pemain lain yang di lapangan sampai mendongak melihatnya.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa disini! Tapi apa begitu caramu bicara pada pemain berbakat ini? Hanya karena tinggi badan kau menolaknya? Ya ampun! Pelatih macam apa ini! Kau pikir apa tak ada pemain bola yang lebih pendek darinya! Kalau mau merekrut pemain dari tampang, kenapa tak merekrut artis aja! Harusnya sebagai pelatih kau itu merekrut pemain yang berkualitas…! Bagaimana klub ini bisa maju kalo hanya mengandalkan tampang dan tinggi badan!" teriak Rukia dengan lantangnya. Bibi Rangiku sudah menyerah. Memang seperti inilah Rukia kalo sedang emosi. Sulit diredam. Bahkan Toushirou sendiri bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin dengan kemampuan anak ini?" tanya pelatih itu.

"Karena aku percaya Toushirou punya bakat dan kemampuan…"

"Bakat dan kemampuan saja tidak cukup! Kalau kau yakin dia mampu melewati 5 pemainku, aku akan menerimanya sebagai striker untuk tim ini!" kata pelatih itu mantap.

"Tentu saja! Toushirou pasti bisa!" kata Rukia percaya diri.

"Hei…! Kau ngomong apa sih? Melewati 5 pemain itu bukan perkara mudah. Syukur bisa lewatin 2… kau ini kenapa begitu yakin sih!" bisik Toushirou.

"Kalau aku tak yakin mana mungkin aku mengajakmu kemari? Sudah sana! Turun ke lapangan… kau mau jadi pecundang seumur hidup!" kata Rukia.

Pelatih itu menyiapkan 5 pemain yang dia janjikan. Agak ragu Toushirou turun ke lapangan. Sambil memegang bola yang diberikan oleh bibi Rangiku itu, Toushirou menatap lapangan berumput yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Berapa tahun dia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya disini. 5 pemain sudah berjajar dengan rapinya di depan Toushirou. Dia hanya perlu membawa bola itu ke gawang dan mencetak satu angka untuk pelatih itu.

Rukia bertambah ragu. Namun, dalam hatinya, Rukia yakin bahwa Toushirou mampu melakukannya. Mana mungkin Toushirou mengecewakan mendiang ayahnya bukan?

Begitu peluit tanda permainan dibunyikan, Toushirou melesat cepat bagaikan seekor elang. Benar. Dengan tubuhnya itu dia mampu bergerak lincah. Meskipun sedikit lebih pendek dari pemain lain, Toushirou sama sekali tak gentar. Dia terus mendribbel bola dan mengecoh lawannya. Rukia sampai terkagum sendiri menyaksikan pemain baru itu melangkah di lapangan hijau itu.

Walaupun hanya dengan sepatu keds dia bisa menyeimbangkan lawannya. Tapi, pasti agak susah berlari dilapangan berumput dengan sepatu seperti itu. Tiga pemain sudah dilewati Toushirou. Tinggal dua lagi. Dan semakin dekat menuju gawang. Satu pemain sudah lewat. Gerakan Toushirou makin gesit. Tapi pelatih itu agak bingung dengan permainan Toushirou. Sepertinya pernah ada pemain dengan gerakan yang mirip seperti itu, pikir pelatih itu.

Ketika akan melewati pemain kelima, tali sepatu Toushirou lepas. Dan itu membuatnya gagal berkonsentrasi. Hingga akhirnya menendang bola masuk kelapangan meski sedikit di luar kotak pinalti. Toushirou gagal.

Rukia agak kecewa dengan permainan Toushirou. Hanya karena tali sepatunya lepas saja bisa berakibat fatal begitu. Rukia segera berlari menuju lapangan dan menghampiri Toushirou yang masih terduduk disana. Tentu saja kecewa.

"Kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Kau tidak gagal kok. Cuma ceroboh. Pemain bola juga bisa salah perhitungan kan?" hibur Rukia.

"Kau kayak Kakak saja… menghibur adik yang lagi gagal main bola…" ujar Toushirou di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal lantaran sehabis bermain itu.

"Iya dong! Kau hebat… tapi… kayaknya aku mesti minta maaf sama si botak itu deh…" ujar Rukia sambil melirik pelatih yang sudah berjalan mendekati mereka.

Rukia membantu Toushirou berdiri. Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat melangkah keluar lapangan. Tapi pelatih itu malah berdiri didepannya. Buktinya pelatih itu berdiri sejajar dengan Tosuhirou. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Besok, bawa persiapanmu kemari. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal diasrama ini sampai pertandingan dimulai… banyak-banyaklah berlatih… jangan mengecewakan aku! Dan pastikan gadis itu tidak mengacau lagi," ujar pelatih itu. Toushirou dengan suksesnya menganga lebar hingga bola kaki itu bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kata-kata terakhirnya menyinggung Rukia.

"Hah? Maksudnya… Toushirou diterima begitu?" timpal Rukia hati-hati.

Tapi pelatih itu hanya menjauh saja menyaksikan pemain lain yang sedang berlatih juga.

"Kalau dia sudah bilang begitu, tentu saja diterima… selamat ya Toushirou…" celetuk bibi Rangiku. Serasa mimpi, Toushirou menepuk pipinya sendiri. Rukia nyaris menangis haru lantaran momen bahagia ini. Saking semangatnya, Toushirou berlari keliling lapangan dan terakhir memeluk Rukia tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku diterima masuk klub! Terimakasih Pendek! Berkat kau aku bisa masuk klub!" teriak Toushirou heboh. Rukia hanya tersenyum penuh arti saja. Dengan tetap masih memeluk Rukia, Toushirou berbisik sendu. Sepertinya sangat terharu.

"Yah… bentar lagi aku bakal bawa piala dunia itu buat Ayah…" bisik Toushirou.

Apakah Rukia bisa melihatnya nanti?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Toushirou tak sabar ingin memberitahukan ini pada neneknya. Saking gembiranya dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Padahal waktu kemarin-kemarin mirip orang aneh. Rukia bisa bernafas lega, sekarang tugasnya nyaris selesai. Setidaknya dia bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang penting untuknya sekarang. Namun, begitu sampai di depan gerbang stadion, Rukia melihat seorang bapak setengah baya yang memakai jas mahal yang sangat rapi. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri apalagi jika itu benar-benar…

Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari Rukia dan Toushirou. Sepertinya pria itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Toushirou… pulanglah duluan… nanti aku menyusul… kau harus memberitahukan berita penting ini pada Nenek…" kata Rukia.

"Lalu? Kau bagaimana? Kau kenal siapa orang itu?" selidik Toushirou.

"Entahlah… itu masalah aku…" kata Rukia.

Setelah memaksa Toushirou pulang, Rukia menunggu pria itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di taman stadion yang agak jauh dari lapangan.

"Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan Rukia?" ujar pria itu.

"Sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Ayah!" sahut Rukia sinis.

"Apa sekarang kau berani membantah Ayahmu!" teriak ayah Rukia.

"Tahu darimana Ayah aku ada di sini? Kupikir ini satu-satunya tempat diluar dugaan Ayah!" tanya Rukia sinis.

"Yah. Kau benar. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau ada di sini. Semua ini murni kebetulan. Aku datang kemari untuk mengawasi tim baru… kenapa kau meninggalkan New York?"

"Aku sudah bosan. Aku capek. Jadi aku butuh waktu senggang…" kata Rukia cuek.

"Perusahaan sedang membutuhkanmu, tapi kau malah bermain-main disini…! Kau bahkan tak peduli perusahaan nyaris kacau karenamu! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menuruti Ayah!" kali ini ayah Rukia sangat emosi.

"Aku kuliah di New York karena Ayah. Aku masuk perusahaan karena Ayah. Dan aku. harus bertunangan dengan Grimmmjowpun karena Ayah. Bagian mana yang aku tidak menuruti keinginan Ayah? Semuanya aku turuti. Lalu sekarang Ayah bilang aku tidak menuruti Ayah?" kali ini Rukia berusaha lebih pelan pada ayahnya.

"Semua itu tanggung jawabmu… jadi kau harus melakukannya. Sekarang pulang ke New York dan selesaikan semuanya…"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan kembali kesana…"

"RUKIA!"

"Walaupun Ayah yang minta, aku tak akan kembali kesana! Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku disini… terserah Ayah setuju atau tidak!" Rukia pun perlahan meninggalkan sang ayah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ibumu di surga pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu anak gadisnya begini…" ujar ayah Rukia. Dan itu sukses membuat Rukia miris. Satu hal yang tak dia pernah inginkan. Mengecewakan ibunya.

"Ibu tak akan kecewa. Aku bisa jelaskan pada Ibu apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar!" sahut Rukia masih membelakangi ayahnya. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi Rukia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dadanya masih terasa sangat sesak. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nafasnya tersengal hebat. Persis mirip orang yang terkena asma. Tentu saja penyakitnya ini akan mempengaruhi pernafasannya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Namun tetap nihil.

Ingin sekali Rukia menelpon sahabatnya itu. Atau paling tidak memberitahukan pada sahabatnya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bebannya terlalu berat bila harus dipikul sendirian. Ingin sekali rasanya bicara dengan bebas pada Hinamori.

" Hina—hhhh… Hinamori… tolong jemput… aku…" dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Rukia sebelum akhirnya dia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Beruntungnya seseorang berhasil menolongnya tepat waktu dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Rukia terlalu memaksakan diri.

Padahal, waktu yang dimilikinya semakin menipis dan tak mungkin bisa diperpanjang lagi.

Betapa sia-sianya bila disisa waktu itu Rukia tak melakukan apapun yang bisa jadi kenangan untuknya.

Toushirou menunggu tak sabar diapartemennya. Rencananya, dia ingin mengajak nenek dan Rukia makan malam bareng sebelum dia pindah ke asramanya sendiri.

Asrama yang sejak lama selalu diimpikannya. Asrama yang membawanya kecita-citanya selama ini. Juga cita-cita ayahnya. Yang ingin menginjakkan kaki di piala dunia. Mungkinkah, Toushirou mampu mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayahnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna maaf ya telat yang satu ini. filenya sempet ilang dan saya sempet lupa pula... heheh semoga chap ini mengesankan buat senpai. meski kayaknya lagi-lagi saya harus bilang berasa mirip deh sama drama korea... hehehe

balas review...

Airin Aizawa : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya senpai rajin juga ya review fic ini... saya terharu banget loh... hehehehe sebagian besar udah saya ganti kata-katanya maaf ya kalo masih ada yang gak beres... hehehehe

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive: makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya ya? syukur deh kalo gitu... sempet ragu juga bakalan bagus ato nggak nih fic hehehe Ichi? hummm emang sedikit ada slight dikit gitu cinta segi4nya. tapi bukan sama Ichi. saya gak tega, sumpah gak bohong, kalo Ruki gak sama-sama Ichi. jadi tiap kali saya buat Ruki pair lain, ya saya usahakan gak bakal ada Ichinya... hehehehe maaf ya senpai...

David : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe kakak adik? sebenernya emang itulah konteks awalnya. tapi tenang aja. mulai chap depan saya usahakan ada romancenya deh... hehehehe

makasih yang udah setia baca dan review... saya masih menantikan review berharga dari senpai... jadi semakin semangat saya mengupdate fic ini... hehhe saya butuh review senpai agar saya tahu. layakkah fic ini lanjut?

udah yaa...

Jaa Nee!


End file.
